Granny Parker
by lovetheturners
Summary: This is a POV from Granny Parker which explores her relationship with Tim, Patrick, Shelagh and Angela. Not in chronological order. Timothy and Angela are staying with her chapters 1-5. Post Africa (series 6)Chapters 6, 9, 11, 12 Ch 8 is 1962 looking back at wedding. Series 2-3 in order Chapters 13-18,7, S4 ch.19, 10 S5 Ch 20-21 S6CS Ch.22 S7 Ch30
1. Chapter 1

"Granny thank you for the hot breakfast. At home we are so busy we often have corn flakes, but my Dad loves a good fry up," Timothy explained in between bites.

"You do not need fried bread on a school day, although a warm breakfast will help you concentrate," Granny Parker replied.

"I think Angela likes her breakfast," Timothy said as both he and Granny watched her pick up her tomato with her fingers and just as quickly squish out of her grasp, each time she would laugh.

"You need to hurry Timothy or you will be late. You do not want to answer to the headmaster and I do not want to answer to your father."

She watched as Timothy put on his coat, scarf and hat thinking how grown up he was. She thought to herself for the two hundredth time this week, Marianne would be so proud of him. Each night as he practiced piano she found herself with tears in her eyes.

Timothy had stayed with her for overnights and weekends countless times, but those were visits. Even when she kept him after Patrick's wedding that was only for the night. Patrick was reluctant to have him away from home as Timothy was still fragile and recovering from the polio.

Now he and Angela had been with her for their first week of four and a half. Although Angela quite tires her out each day, she is enjoying this time with them enormously. The sadness that she feels when she thinks of Marianne is mixed in with the joy of having life and music back in her home again.

With Timothy out the door and Angela cleaned up from breakfast. She set herself down to enjoy a cup of tea while watching her little charge play with her baby doll. Most often she spends her time giving her doll a medical examination with her doctor's kit. The first few days she wanted to only wear her little blue "nurse" dress, but Timothy convinced her that even Mum wore dresses when she was not working.

She knew her grandson calls his step-mother, Shelagh, Mum. She overheard Patrick say to Timothy shortly after he was married that if he was busy on a call Mum would come get him on the bus in the morning. Being a caring soul, Timothy, she noticed, went to great lengths not to refer to Shelagh as Mum when he was at her flat. However with Angela joining them for the first time, he was having more trouble and it was obviously uncomfortable for him. Perhaps this evening they should have a little chat.

Her only complaint about her son-in-law Patrick was that he worked too much. She knew he loved his wife, her daughter, and his son. When Marianne was dying of cancer she saw first hand his love. It was a terrible time for all of them. She remembered the brave face that both the Turner boys put on. Even in their grief, she knew he and Timothy needed each other and needed to make their way on their own. She visited and offered support, but resisted the urge to step in and take over, after all she was mourning the loss herself.

Gradually after the first year they all seemed to get on. Her visits with Timothy were happier. She always knew that Patrick would remarry rather quickly. Most men find the need for a wife. She never expected him to chose this tiny woman who used to be nun or for him to be so obviously devoted and in love. Perhaps it should hurt that her daughter was replaced, but her grandson was happy and that was what mattered.

She was at a loss to truly understand how Patrick romanced a nun out of her habit. She had heard bits of the story from Timothy….TB, sanitorium, misty road, but she was never knew what to believe. She suspected that much of what he told her was embellished or completely made up.

Enough sitting and thinking, it was time for her and Angela to visit the shops. With a growing teenage boy visiting the larder was always low. Bundled up warm for the January temperatures, the two set out. Angela was content to hold her hand. She excitedly chattered away and pointed out things along their way.

She was doing remarkably well without her Mum and Dad. Shelagh was anxious about leaving both the children. She explained the stress that Patrick had been under and the need for him to have a change. It seemed clear that Shelagh was leaving the children and taking this trip because she hoped it would help her husband. It was now her job to keep them healthy and happy until their parents returned.

Loaded with goods from the butcher and the green grocers, the pair returned home for lunch and naptime. She planned to make a shepherd's pie one of Timothy's favorite meals. Perhaps she would make a cake as well.

Timothy returned from school and set down to complete his homework. She was a pleased that he was an ambitious student. He seems to have an interest in medicine like his father. Again her mind returned to Marianne and how proud she would be of her son.

She waited until she served cake to start the conversation that had been nagging her for a few days.

"Timothy, I know you loved your Mum. What are some of your memories of her?"

"I remember playing piano with my Mum and bedtime. She would read to me before kissing me goodnight."

"Your Mum loved you very much. She would be so proud of you. I really think she would be happy that you and your Dad are happy now just as I am," she paused and continued, "I am so glad that you have a new family now. Never feel bad about it and don't feel like you have to hide it from me."

"I don't want to forget her though," he said quietly.

"Memories fade, but you will never forget how you feel in your heart. I know you love your new Mum too and I am glad. I want you to feel comfortable telling me about your life and that includes your family. I know you try not to talk about your Mum with me, but I want you to."

Timothy was silent for a while, when he did speak he said, "when I talk about my mum I always say My Mum, but I just call mum Mum. I only remember my Mum taking care of me. Maybe I was too young, but I don't remember Mum and Dad together. In our house now it is always mushy stuff, I do not remember mushy stuff."

"I think you were too young," she replied.


	2. Chapter 2

"Granny can I go back to Poplar today? I want to stop by the surgery and see my friends," Timothy asked on Saturday morning.

"The surgery? Whatever for?"

"I want to check the post for the new _Lancet_ ," Timothy responded.

"The new what?"

"It is a medical publication. It is my favorite thing to read. It makes me feel close to my Dad. He loves it too. He has been gone two weeks and I miss him," Timothy explained.

"I am not certain you should go off alone. I know you go to school by bus, but I am responsible for you."

"I was hoping to see Colin too," Timothy complained.

"Let's call Colin to see what we can work out"

She spoke to Jean Monk and arranged that Colin would come and spend the night with Timothy. The plan included meeting Colin at the surgery so Timothy could retrieve the publication he wanted.

Luckily Angela was content on the bus. Anytime she got restless Timothy would play with her. He had multiple tricks to entertain his little sister. Her grandson was clearly as enthralled with his sister as she was with her big brother.

She never understood Marianne's contentment with only one child. Her friends would boast about their many grandchildren. When she mentioned her one grandson, they were so sorry as if some reason was preventing babies from coming. She knew her daughter mindset was that reason. Even the fact that Patrick worked terribly long hours and Marianne did much of the early parenting alone was no reason. Women all over England did most of the parenting alone, but their husbands were either sitting in a chair looking to be waited on or in a pub all evening.

She herself would have liked more children, but the Lord had other plans for her. An only child can be very lonely. She wished Timothy hadn't had to wait over eleven years for his sister. Regardless of the age difference, they loved each other immensely.

She was not prepared for Angela's reaction as they approached Patrick's surgery. The minute the building was in sight she started calling, "Mumma, mumma…."

"Ang Mum is not here. Remember she went on the airplane," Timothy reminded her.

"Dadda, Dadda…"

"Dad went with Mum on airplane. I know I miss them too, but we are having fun with Granny until they come home."

"Granny. Mumma, Dadda plane?" she asked looking for assurance.

"Yes, lovey."

It broke her heart because she was too little to understand time. This was one of Shelagh's concerns about leaving Angela.

Timothy went into the surgery alone having decided that it would be too hard on Angela. Although the surgery was closed he could access the mail on Mum's desk through the maternity home. Everything looked in order as if Nurse Mount was doing a good job.

He did have a problem on the way out when a nun he did not know stopped him.

"Boy what are you doing here," the nun demanded.

"I came to fetch something from my father's surgery, Sister," He responded calmly.

"Be gone this is no place for a child."

"Then why am I always here washing test tubes, petris, and pipettes…" Timothy said under his breath as he walked away.

"Timothy Turner! What are you mumbling about?"

Timothy looked up and saw Nurse Mount and responded, " There is a sister in there who is not very nice."

Smiling she responded, "You really are a smart boy. Oh your Mum called Nonnatus House, they are all doing well and are busy."

"Mum called why?"

"It seems they met a boy who had polio and couldn't walk. She had us fetch your old calipers and send them to South Africa for him."

Timothy smiled, "That sounds like Mum. Angela is outside with Granny did you see her? "

"I did, but I am afraid my uniform may have upset her."

"Oh! I had better get to her."

When Timothy got outside, Angela was still carrying on about her Mum. He was trying to distract her when the Monks arrived in their car.

Mr. Monk insisted that they drive them all back to avoid the bus trip. She was very grateful for the ride especially given Angela's mood. Perhaps she should have allowed Timothy to go alone.

On the ride she listened to the boys talk. Angela seemed intent on watched the boys which took her mind off missing her parents. She spoke casually to Jean Monk.

"I don't know if Shelagh mentioned to you, but Colin is adopted. She and I spoke about it before they contacted the agency themselves."

"No, she would not have mentioned that. I do know that they are overjoyed with this little one. I was happy to agree to watch my grandson and his sister."

"Your granddaughter," Jean said somewhat sternly.

"No dear, Timothy is my daughter's son. Angela is Shelagh's daughter."

"Oh I am sorry. I thought because she was adopted..."

"Oh no, although I am feeling like her adopted granny now that I have spent so long with her," she said.

When they arrived home the Monk went on their way with a plan to return for Colin the next day. They ate lunch and Angela went for her nap.

The boys were playing and she was surprised when Timothy appeared in the kitchen.

"Did you get what you wanted this morning?" she asked.

"Yes. I am excited to read it. There was a new nun who did not seem very kind."

"You mentioned some of the nun went away as well. She must be filling in."

"Yes only Sister Mary Cynthia and Sister Monica Joan stayed behind. Sister Monica Joan is too old for patients. Sister Mary Cynthia is nice she was one of the nurses who wore the pink dresses in Dad's wedding."

"A nun was a bridesmaid in a dress!"

"Oh no, she became a nun after that," Timothy laughed.

"One nun becoming a wife another nurse becoming a nun. It all sounds crazy."

Timothy laughed, "That's my life….Granny I saw Nurse Mount when I was leaving."

"The redhead...Angela started fussing for her Mum when she saw her uniform."

"Yes. She told me that Mum called. They are all fine. She wanted my calipers sent for a boy who had polio like me. Do you think she will call us?" Tim asked sobberly.

"I don't know love. It may be hard to make calls. I am not sure it will help your sister if she speaks to her."

"No I suppose not. Perhaps we should be careful about using the M and D words around Angela."

"M and D?"

"Mum and Dad. If Mum called I would tell her that she needn't worry that Angela will forget her."

"You are a wise boy, Timothy love," she said as she gave him a squeeze.


	3. Chapter 3

The visit with Colin went well. As soon as he left Timothy emerged himself in his medical paper. Just looking at the cover, Granny knew it was very advanced information.

"Do you really understand all of that?"

"Quite a lot actually. At home I would," he paused looked over at Angela and continued, "...ask D-A-D to explain certain things to me."

Hearing the talking, Angela walked over to Timothy and asked, "play doll please."

"Not doll, Angela, how about blocks."

Off she went to the blocks. Timothy would talk to her about the colors and count them. Angela would pay attention and repeat what he said.

Another week went by and they had all adjusted to the routine. Granny knew Timothy would be restless over the weekend so she suggested an outing to the movie house. One was still playing Babes In Toyland, the newest Disney picture.

"Do you think we can bring Angela to the pictures?," Granny asked.

"I am not certain. If she gets restless we could leave."

Walking to the movie house it was a balmy day for winter the sky was clear and overhead was an airplane. Angela looked up and pointed' "Mumma!"

Granny and Timothy looked at each other and decide to ignore her. Granny was really hoping that Angela liked the movie.

Luckily the movie house was not crowded at all because she did like the movie, but she did not understand the need to be quiet. She talked throughout, "what that?"..."Who she?"..."What that? "...

On the way home they stopped to pick up some fish and chips as a treat. That evening Timothy gave Angela a bath. She could hear them talking and giggling. For what must be the twelve hundred time now she thought about how proud Marianne would be of her son.

Thursday afternoon the children were playing. It was raining out so they were restless. Timothy started tickling Angela who ran away giggling. As Timothy started to go after her to catch her, she fell. She hit her forehead on the corner on a table. Her head was bleeding she was crying.

"Granny I need a clean towel," Timothy yelled.

Meanwhile he continued to calm his sister. Once he had the rag he held it to the wound giving pressure. "Now I need a wet one so I can clean it, please."

She returned and watched as her grandson calmly and confidently cared for his sister. After a few moments he announced, "I think she needs stitches."

"Where should we take her?" Granny asked. Both realized that normally Patrick would take care of his daughter.

"We can call the surgery and ask," Timothy suggested as he got up handed Angela to Granny and went to the phone.

Luckily Nurse Mount was still there. Timothy explained to her the problem. She went and spoke to the Locum who was covering and he agreed to come to them. Perhaps he felt it would be good to accommodate the daughter of the physician that he was working for.

Dr. Burton* came rather quickly and agreed with Timothy's assessment of the need for stitches. Angela was very brave.

Timothy bombarded the young doctor with questions…."Has it been busy?" "Have there been any unusual cases?"

"Sounds like we have a doctor in the making," Dr. Burton laughed.

"Oh yes! I was reading in _The Lancet_ about the new minimally invasive surgery procedures. I found that quite interesting."

"You must make your father quite proud."

She watch Timothy speak to the doctor, he was animated and excited. There was no denying his passion.

"Doctor would you like to stay for some dinner?" she asked.

"Sorry I wish I could, but I need to check in on a delivery."

"I understand," Timothy answered.

"I am sure you are quite familiar," Dr. Burton smiled.

They thanked him as he left. Timothy turned to Granny, "I am sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For chasing Angela. It is my fault she fell."

"It was an accident. Besides it will barely leave a scar. If it does you both will have a reminder of this time you spent with me," Granny reassured her.

"I hope M and D feel that way too."

Angela sensing that her brother was bothered went over and hugged him.

"Timfee a-right?" she asked.

"I'm alright Ange, does your head hurt?"

"Boo boo. Baby boo boo too," she said as she help up her baby and a piece of bandage left by the doctor.

"Let's take care of baby then."

At dinner Tim asked Granny, "Do you think they will be angry?"

"Oh they will be so glad to see you, they would not care if you were both purple."

"Granny are you certain about that?" Tim laughed.

"Perhaps not purple."

* Thanks to alwayssmilingsam for naming a competent Locum.


	4. Chapter 4

Angela never complained about her head. After she had gone to bed one night, Granny and Timothy discussed her eventual need to have the stitches removed .

"They will need to come out right about the time Dad comes home," Timothy paused, "Will Mum be upset if she sees the stitches?"

"She maybe a little, but she will be so glad to see her. I know she is missing you both, but Angela being so little…"

"I know. I do not need her the way Angela does."

"She loves you both, you know that."

"I know. She and I got on famously when she was still Sister. Even though she is an adult, I was never invisible to her. It was easy to love her too."

"When your father told me he was getting married, I was a little surprised only because you had never mentioned him dating anyone."

"It happened rather quickly although it took them longer to actually have the wedding...thanks to polio."

"The first time I met her was at the hospital. She was sitting with you and I came to visit. I could tell then how much she cared for you. I decided that she would be good enough to be your mum...I knew your Dad would remarry...most men do so I was just glad she loved you."

"Most men remarry especially those that can't do the cooking."

"He tried. I saw how hard he tried. Now I realize that he would not have just married anyone just because she could cook. He found a wife he loved and who loves both of you. He chose well."

"Granny what about the stitches?"

"Let you Dad take them out. It will be alright."

"Now that it is less than a week before they come home, I am getting excited...I will miss you."

"You can come visit me anytime and I am guessing that Angela will come too. I am very happy to have a granddaughter."

"Thank you," Timothy hugged Granny.

"Thank you for what?"

"For loving my sister."

"That was easy. You love her and I love you. Besides she is very sweet and quite adorable."

Suddenly with their parents due home at the end of the week, the days started to fly by. There was a routine to each day, but her favorite part of each day was when Timothy practiced piano. It brought back memories of Marianne.

"What would you like for me to make for your last few meals?"

"Shepherd's pie of course and anything else. I like everything you make," Timothy answered.

One afternoon a few days before Patrick and Shelagh were due to return they had surprise visitors. Two sisters were at the door.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Parker, I am Sister Mary Cynthia and this is Sister Monica Joan. I came to take a look at Angela's head. We thought it would be good to get her looking her best before Shelagh sees her."

Timothy looked at Granny with an 'I told you so look' and said, "Hello Sisters, do come in."

"Hello Timothy."

Sister Monica Joan added, "The boy just grows and grows like a stalk of wheat."

"Sister Monica Joan so nice for you to come as well, " Timothy added then called Angela over, "Angela, Sister is going to look at your head."

"Can one of you hold her on your lap?"

"I will," said Timothy.

Sister went into her bag and took out tiny scissors and tweezers. Softly she talked to Angela telling her not to move. She promised her a jelly baby when she was done.

Angela did just as she asked and bravely did not move as the gentle soft spoken sister careful snipped and pulled out each of the four stitches. When she was done all that was left was a faint pink line with a few dots where the stitches had been.

"There you are all set to see your Mmm…"

"Don't!" Timothy startled her, " Don't say the M word."

Sister looked from Timothy to Angela and back again and said, "Oh sorry."

"Thank you Sister," he responded as Angela wiggled off his lap.

She came back with her doll which she held out to Sister, "Fix boo boo plez."

"Of course baby is all better also," Sister said as she careful took the bandage off the doll.

Timothy asked, "Do you have time for tea and ca…" Timothy started to ask.

"Cake!" Sister Monica Joan exclaimed.

"Just a few minutes. I have to get back shortly, " Sister Mary Cynthia answered.

They spoke about Nonnatus House and the Locum, Dr. Burton, who was working out well.

Sister Monica Joan enjoyed her cake, but her contribution to the visit was minimal. She did clearly enjoyed seeing the children.

After they left Granny said, "That was nice."

"Yes, I bet Sister Monica Joan came for cake and to get away from that mean nun I saw."

"Timothy! Sometimes it is nice for older people to get out to visit."

"The other nun was very nice. Is she the one that was a nurse first?"

"Yes, she and…" looking for Angela across the room he whispered his next word, " _Mum_ switched places."

"Timothy, you are full of cheek."

"Always," he smiled.


	5. Chapter 5 The Whole Family

When she woke Saturday morning she was a bit sad. After four weeks, she was going to miss Timothy and Angela. She would return to her quiet life. It occurred to her that she should visit Poplar more often. She will also offer that Patrick and Shelagh leave the children with her frequently.

She knew that she would shed tears today, but was determined to stay strong for the children. She knew they both missed their Mum and Dad immensely.

She was unsure of when they would arrive for the children. She would enjoy her time with them until they had to leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Timothy

Timothy woke to Angela calling his name from her cot next to his bed. He jumped out of bed. Today was the day! They were finally going home!

Picking Angela up out of her cot, they both went into the kitchen to find Granny. She was cooking another big breakfast. Timothy realized that it was a goodbye breakfast.

He was so happy to be seeing Mum and Dad again. He was so excited about going home to his own room and bed. He loved Granny, but they had been away too long.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shelagh

Shelagh's first thought was how tired she was. She and Patrick's airplane had landed after midnight after traveling the entire day. They had returned to a quiet, empty home. Too exhausted to say anything more than, "it feels so nice to be in our own bed" they slept.

In the light of day, Shelagh could not sleep as all she could think of was the children. Soon she would hold them in her arms again. She missed them so much. She desperately wanted to wake Patrick, but she knew it is too early.

She got up and avoided the children's rooms, because she hated to see them empty, then she went downstairs to look around. For years she lived without possessions, but as she walked through the sitting room, she felt glad to be among the comforts of their home.

All she could think about was how soon could they go get Angela and Timothy. She did not regret going, but being away from the children was torture. She was pleased that the trip was a success as they had done wonderful work and Patrick once again had confidence in medicine.

Making tea she looked at the clock and wondered how soon the could fetch the children. Sitting with her tea the quiet flat was interrupted by the sounds of Patrick getting up. Moments later he appeared in the kitchen.

"Good morning love," he greeted her.

"Patrick how soon can we get the children?"

"They may still be asleep."

"We can wake them. They will not mind."

"Let's get dressed. We can worry about breakfast later."

Shelagh knew that Patrick was as anxious as she was to see them again.

In the car she asked, "Should we have called first."

"Too late now, we are almost there," his smile matched hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Patrick

When Patrick woke his first thought was he was in his own bed. A bed without a split in the middle where two beds were pushed together. His second thought was where's Shelagh as her side of the bed had already gone cold.

He went to find Shelagh. He had hoped he could entice her back to bed to enjoy the full size bed, but knew immediately that was no dice.

He knew how much Shelagh had missed the children while in South Africa. Even though she had carried neither of them inside her, she had a maternal longing for them. He saw it in the way she looked at their picture each night. There was a sadness in her because she was without them.

Patrick missed them as well and thought of them each day. He often found himself thinking 'I have to tell Tim' or 'Tim would love this' and when he saw little girls he thought of Angela. He had experienced the sorrow of loss, but the only longing he had ever experienced like Shelagh's for the children was the longing he had for her while she was in the sanitorium.

He knew they were leaving to get the children and he had best be agreeable. He knew that what she was feeling the same urgency that he felt when he dashed to his car to find Shelagh and ran to her along the roadside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Granny

She wanted to make a special breakfast on their last day. She listened to them chatter about as she was frying the bread when there was a knock at the door.

She watched as Timothy flew out of his seat and ran to open the door. He flung himself into his Mum and Dad who both wrapped their arms around him together.

Angela, who turned to see where her brother had ran to, saw her parents for the first time in over four weeks and ran over crying, "Mumma, Mumma.."

Shelagh scooped her up and held her tight. Angela clung to her. Patrick leaned over and whispered in his daughter's ear and kissed her.

After allowing them a few moments for their reunion, Granny said, "Come in, come in. We were about to have breakfast. Join us please."

Taking off their coats, they greeted Granny as well. Once they were all seated at the table with ample food for all, the conversations started.

"How was South Africa?"

"Amazing"

"Hot! How was your visit?"

"It was really nice. We missed you. We could not say Mum or Dad aloud or Angela would cry for you. She cried when she saw Nurse Mount in her uniform."

"When did you see Nurse Mount?"

"We went to Poplar to meet up with Colin and I went to get _The Lancet_."

"How was the surgery?" Patrick asked.

"Fine, but there is a new nun who seems rather mean."

"Timothy! "

"Well she does! The doctor seemed nice."

"You saw Dr. Burton at the surgery?"

"Ah noooo…."

Granny looked from Timothy to his father and interrupted to explain calmly, "Angela had a bit of a fall. She needed a few stitches. Really she is fine and was very brave."

"Where did you get hurt?" Patrick asked and Angela pointed to her forehead.

"Boo boo."

"Oh dearest let Daddy see," Shelagh said calmly.

Patrick examined her scar and showed it to a concerned Shelagh before he commented, "He did a fine job. It will hardly leave a scar."

Granny answered, "He was kind and competent. He also knew that he had a very important patient seeing as she's your daughter."

"Well I am just glad you took care of it so well," Shelagh said.

"It wasn't me. Timothy took control of the situation and even called for the doctor."

"I called for Nurse Mount to find out where to take her and she sent the doctor."

"Seems you deserve a thank you as well Tim," Patrick said.

Shelagh went with Tim and Angela who would not let go of her Mum to begin packing their things leaving Patrick in the kitchen with Granny.

"Thank you so much for taking them," he said.

"You are most welcome. I enjoyed it very much. Your little one has a permanent place in my heart...Patrick, I can't tell you how often I thought how proud Marianne would be of Timothy. You have done a wonderful job...both you and Shelagh."

"I think the same thing almost every day especially when he is at the piano."

"Yes...I also want you to know I am truly happy for you and your new family. I see how much Shelagh loves Timothy and you, of course, and that is all that matters."

"Thank you that means a lot and you should know you will always be a very important member of our family."

"Will you go back to work right away?"

"I will. "

Shelagh came back into the kitchen and said," The children had a marvelous time. Thank you."

"I enjoyed them so much. Please send them back often...for shorter stays of course."

When it was time to say goodbye it was bittersweet.

Hugging his Granny, Timothy said,"I am happy and sad. Happy to be going home, but sad to be leaving you."

"I will miss you, but you can come visit soon."

Hugging Patrick she said, "Don't work too hard. Enjoy your family."

Last to Shelagh who was holding Angela, "Thank you for sharing your daughter with me and thank you for loving my grandson," and to Angela she said,"Goodbye sweet girl Granny will miss you."

She stood in the doorway and waved as they drove away. She had plenty of work to do starting with cleaning the kitchen from breakfast, instead she sat down and listen to the quiet. She already missed them. It was then she let the tears fall.


	6. Chapter 6

Timothy

Since Dad and Mum came home nothing had been quite right. Both seemed to be working a lot especially with the rest of the travelers still en route by ship.

They were both very tired. It was not unusual for them to fall asleep in the sitting room at night even before Timothy's bedtime. He understood Dad falling asleep, because he was old, but not Mum.

Mum also had trouble recovering from what she was calling Cape Town tummy. She said they all had it at Hope Mission.

Mum and Dad had just told him that Mum's tummy trouble was something else all together. They called it a miracle and putting aside the fact that he thought it was gross, he was excited about the baby.

At breakfast the following day, he took one look at Mum to see that she was not feeling well again.

"It has been a few week since you've been home. Maybe Angela can go back to Granny's for a night. Then Mum could rest."

Dad responded first, " That might not be a bad idea. What do you think dear?"

Mum who look ready to run to the loo just nodded.

Granny

She was thrilled to get the call from Patrick. She had been keeping busy with bridge and visiting friends, but she had missed Timothy and Angela. An overnight was just what she needed. She would have to thank Timothy for suggesting the visit.

Patrick brought them over on Saturday morning. He stayed briefly explaining he had to go out on his rounds.

The children made themselves at home. She liked that they were so comfortable in her home. Angela was busy coloring, as she and Timothy talked.

"Do you think she thinks she is going to be here a long time?" Timothy asked.

"It is hard to say what goes on in her little head."

"She will probably cry when Dad comes to get us in the morning."

"No, I don't think so...not when she sees her M..um," she said whispering the 'um'.

"She probably won't come unless it is later."

"Will she be working? Your Dad said on his telephone call they were hoping to rest up."

"No she won't be working...I don't know if it is a secret."

"Timothy whatever are you talking about."

"She..she's sick in the morning."

"Sick in the morning, but I thought…"

"They said it is a miracle."

"Well, I supposed it must be...and they are both happy about this."

"Oh yes..you know Dad, he is over the moon...and Mum is too, but she is nervous."

"And you?"

"Aside from it being information that a teenager does NOT want to know about his Dad and Mum, I think it fabulous!"

"Well I think so too. I will be glad for another Grandchild," she smiled.

She really did think it was wonderful. She knew Patrick always wanted more children. Having a child with Shelagh, who he loves so dearly, will make him so happy.

Shelagh did come with Patrick for the children, but it was well past noon. She could not help noticing how radiant she looked.

"Oh Patrick, come give me a hug ," Granny said with a big smile.

Patrick whispered in her ear, " He told you didn't he?"

She responded, "I like miracles."

Shelagh was busy with Angela who had decided that she did not want to leave Granny's house.

"Angela if you want to come back you have to leave like a big girl," Timothy explained, " My mum taught me that when I was little."

"Yes she did," both Patrick and Granny said together.

The goodbye was not as sad. She had plans to make. In the morning she would need to get wool, she had lots of knitting to do.


	7. Chapter 7 First meeting

It was Christmas eve morning when the call came. The voice on the line introduced herself as a sister from Nonnatus House.

She had seen many of the sisters during Marianne's illness. In her grief she had not paid attention to anything but the care they were providing her daughter. At the funeral she felt their presence, but never really spoke more than a few words to any of them

Her only memory of the sisters were that they cared about her grandson and his father and to her that was all that mattered. So she was surprised when one was calling her on the day that Patrick was to be married.

"Mrs. Parker, I am not sure that Dr. Turner would think to contact you, but I thought you should know that Timothy is in hospital with polio."

"Polio! Is he going to be alright?"

"It seemed it is a severe case, but it is too soon to know anything for certain."

"Oh my sweet Timothy...Is Patrick alone?"

"Shelagh is with him now. He has been there since yesterday."

"Shelagh," she remembered, "...but the wedding?"

"It has been postponed indefinitely. I wish I had more information for you. I will tell you that me and my sisters are praying for Timothy."

"Thank you Sister."

"Good bye Mrs. Parker. I will be sure to update you with any information I receive."

With that the line disconnected. Timothy...oh no Timothy, she thought over and over.

What should she do? Should she go to the hospital? Perhaps she would be in the way. She would wait for news. Suddenly she did not feel the spirit of the season.

Her second phone call came later that evening. The call was from Patrick himself. He explained that Timothy was breathing on his own, but it was too soon to know the extent of his paralysis.

"Oh Patrick, I was so worried when the Sister called and told me."

"Sister Julienne has been taking care of everything. She notified the minister…" he voice broke off.

"I am sorry you were to have been married today."

"The wedding will happen whenever Tim is better."

"Can I come see him?"

"Give it a few days yet. He is mostly sleeping."

"Can you keep me updated? Patrick, Happy Christmas," she added without any cheer.

"Oh right...Christmas. I somehow forgot. Yes I will call again."

"Patrick take care of yourself. You need not get sick too."

"I'll try. Happy Christmas."

And again she was left with the receiver in her hand. She was feeling relieved as she imagined Patrick rushing back to Timothy's bedside.

She celebrated Christmas by having dinner at her sister's house. It was always bittersweet because she was blessed with three children and seven grandchildren. Meanwhile she was facing her second Christmas without her Marianne and now her Timothy was in hospital with polio. She almost wished she had stayed home, but the silence would have been worse.

Patrick had thoughtful called her with an update on Timothy's condition daily. He had much recuperation ahead, but he was awake more.

When she arrived on his ward, she saw a small woman fussing over his pillows.

"There is the lump gone," she said.

"Yes, thank you," his voice sounded weak, but then he saw her and smiled, " Granny!"

"Oh Timothy, darling!" she said as she leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"Mrs. Parker, I am Shelagh..Shelagh Mannion, please sit here and visit with Timothy. I am just going to stretch my legs. Can I bring you some tea?"

"I do not want you to bother."

"I am going to get one for myself. It is really no bother," Shelagh explained.

While Shelagh was gone, she asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Better...but Granny I can't walk and it is all my fault."

"No darling, you just got sick."

"I was not feeling well for a few days and I hid it from Dad. I did not want to be sick for the wedding and now…"

"and now you will work hard to get better. Nothing's your fault," she insisted.

" But the wedding..."

"will happen when you are well, darling, your father only cares about you right now. Where is he?"

"He went to work. He'll come back later. There is no sense in both he and Shelagh sitting with me all day."

"Shelagh...do you like her?"

"Oh yes! She has always cared about me. Her mum died when she was young so she understands...better than anyone really...Well except you and Dad because we all loved mum."

His words brought tears to her eyes. She was telling him about some of the cousins when Shelagh returned.

"Thank you. One of the sisters called me to tell me about Timothy. I assume that was your doing."

"Yes, I asked Sister Julienne to include you in her calls. She was making the calls necessary to postpone the wedding. At the time, Patrick would never have left Timothy's side to make a call."

"I am very glad you included me, but am sorry about your wedding."

"Thank you. We will be married when Timothy is home and stronger. In the meanwhile I will help him towards that goal."

Timothy added, "We played cards earlier and I won."

Shelagh laughed, "I told you Scabby Queen is not my game. I will beat you at Stop the Bus when you are feeling a bit better."

Granny watched the two interact and detected a true affection between them. She herself felt drawn to this woman who she knew had once been a nun.

She was thinking that it was time for her to be leaving when Patrick arrived. He approached from behind he, but she had seen Shelagh's face brighten and then Timothy announced his arrival.

"Tim, I see you have company," he said upon his arrival.

Granny stood to greet him with an embrace. She had been treating him as a son for years and he had gladly accepted her affections.

"I am so glad you came," Patrick said.

"We have all had a very nice visit," she responded and watched as Patrick took a place behind Shelagh and put his hand on her shoulder.

It was her first look at the new couple which she realized may take her a little while to get accustom to. However after meeting Shelagh and seeing how much she loved Timothy and Timothy loved her, she would be sure to do her part to accept her.

When she left she promised to visit in a few days. Over the weeks that Timothy was in the hospital she visited regularly. She watched him get stronger and she and Shelagh slowly became friends.

She remembered the day she arrived and Timothy was not in his bed. The ward sister informed her that he was in therapy. When he returned to the ward shortly after he was walking with calipers.

"Granny," he exclaimed, "I am going home soon!"

"Oh Timothy! How marvelous!"

When he settled in bed, he told her about the plans that were being made for the wedding.

"You will come won't you?" he asked.

She wondered how she would feel watching Patrick marry again. Before she could answer Timothy continued, "Dad, is going to ask if I can stay with you the night of the wedding...I don't know why, but for some reason he said they want some time alone."

She answered the only way she could as not to disappoint her precious grandson, "Of course."


	8. Chapter 8

Her sister, Betty had been abroad visiting her daughter in America since before the new year. It had been well over two months since she had spoken to her. Upon her return, she came for a visit. She was full of stories of her of her travels and her grandchildren.

"What has kept you busy while I was away."

"Well I had Timothy and Angela for a full month. It was delightful."

"Why ever did you do that?" her sister asked shocked.

"Because Patrick and Shelagh went to help at a mission in South Africa."

"But why would you care for a child belonging to her?"

"By her, you mean Patrick's wife. Why would I have ill will towards her? She did not steal Patrick away from my daughter. Marianne was stolen away from me and Patrick and Timothy by a fate that we could not control. Besides Angela is Timothy's sister and he adores her."

"But to be reminded that she had been replaced."

"I do not think of Shelagh as replacing Marianne. To me she is caring for those Marianne loved and left behind. Timothy loves her and she loves him. I knew that the first time I met her before they had married."

"I never understood the decisions you make. I still do not understand why you went to that wedding," Betty said in a rather disgusted way.

"Because Timothy asked me to come from his hospital bed. Whether you understand or not, Angela is my granddaughter. They are my family all of them."

"tsk," and with that the subject was changed.

Later alone she remembered that it was not easy coming to such acceptance of Patrick and his family. Attending his wedding was one of the hardest things she had ever done.

She only went because Timothy asked her and she would never disappoint. She felt so proud watching Timothy walk down the aisle next to his father both dressed so smartly.

She remembered a younger Patrick in a different church ready to pledge his love to Marianne, but that day it was not her daughter that he turned to see walked down the aisle.

The look on his face nearly knock her back into her seat. There was no questioned that he loved this woman who was to be his new wife. She felt sorrow, but also joy. She had worried so about Patrick and Timothy, but that was in the past. They would be taken care of and loved the way they needed.

The party following the wedding was a small event held in a hall not too far from the church. The All Saints Parish Hall had recently been torn down. There was a beautiful cake and an array of sweets.

Most of the guest seemed to be from the East End and knew each other. She stayed close by Timothy who had settled in a chair.

A nun approach and spoke to him, "Timothy, you are walking wonderfully."

"Thank you Sister...Have you met my Granny Parker?"

"I have, but it has been some time. It is so nice to see you Mrs. Parker. The last we spoke was on the telephone Christmas Eve."

"Oh yes! Thank you for notifying me of Timothy's illness."

"Granny, Sister Julienne came to see me in the hospital too."

"We all care about Timothy's welfare. He and Dr. Turner are part of our Nonnatus family."

"I remember the care you gave my daughter."

"I remember that very difficult time and have kept you and Dr. Turner and Timothy in our prayers."

"But you hardly even know me."

"You are Timothy's family and you are grieving your daughter. I have to imagine this day has been difficult for you."

Realizing that Timothy was deep in conversation with a friend, she responded as she looked across the room and saw the happy couple together, "It has been. My sister can't understand why I chose to be here. I came because Timothy invited me. I always knew that Patrick would remarry. The man is hopeless on his own."

Both women laughed and she continued, "I can tell she loves my grandson and that is all that matters to me."

"I can attest that she has been looking out for Timothy for a long time now. Perhaps that was what Doctor first noticed about her. I do know this was not how I expect my prayers for them to be answered. Of course HE knows what we do not," she looked up as she said those last words.

"I have spent some time with her while visiting Timothy and I truly like her. Since my daughter can't be here for them, I am glad they have her."

"They are lucky to have you as well. Timothy will always need you as a part of his life. Shelagh will ensure your relationship continues."

"He is staying with me tonight, but Patrick is nervous about having him away longer."

"That will change as Timothy gets stronger. Besides Dr. Turner will not take more than a day for himself even for a honeymoon," Sister said candidly.

She thought it was slightly odd that Sister would make reference to her former sister having a honeymoon.

"Granny, we should go over and get some cake," Timothy suggested.

"Thank you Sister for your kind words."

"You are most welcome. I hope to see you often now that we truly are all family."

She and Timothy slowly crossed the room to the cake. Timothy was stopped by well wishers. She again watched the newlyweds. The way Patrick looked at his new wife with so much love and devotion made her assured that this was meant to be.

Patrick put her and Timothy into a taxi. She could tell he was worried and assured him, "Patrick, he will be fine. Enjoy yourself. You deserve happiness."

As they drove away she thought no matter what her sister, Betty thought she was glad she went to the wedding. She smiled down at her very tired grandson.

Now almost three years later, she felt only joy for Patrick and his family. She was glad she did not tell her sister that both children were coming for an overnight visit this Saturday.


	9. Chapter 9

**Spoiler: Th** ** **is** takes right after S6#3**

Betty called on Thursday afternoon, "I am having my whole brood, except the ones across the pond, on Saturday. Will you come? They'll all be glad to see you."

"I am busy being Granny this weekend."

"Perfect! Timothy has not seen the cousins in a long time."

"What time?"

"Two o'clock."

As she hung up the phone, she thought, I hope this is not a mistake. She failed to mentioned Angela. She also hoped it would not cause a problem as Angela will miss her nap.

When she found out about the problem with Shelagh's pregnancy she jumped at the chance to take the children. She wondered if Patrick would want her to come stay for awhile. She would do anything she could do to help. She would offer for them to stay longer with her, but she would not want them to be too far from Shelagh. She needed them close.

The walk to Betty's house was not far. Betty's daughter Judy answered the door.

"Hello Auntie...Oh my Timothy look how you have grown."

Granny said, "Timothy, you remember cousin, Judy, she was very close to your Mum."

"Of course, my Mum and I visited often.

Looking down Judy asked, "Who is this?"

"This is my little sister, Angela."

"Well isn't this a surprise!" she responded before calling over her shoulder, " Mum, Auntie is here."

"Come in, come in," Betty hollered from the kitchen.

In the sitting room, Judy announced, "Look everyone...Auntie is here with Timothy and his sister, Angela."

Betty called to Granny from the kitchen so she left Timothy alone as Angela came to the kitchen clinging to her leg.

Betty, looked down, "You did not tell me that you were bringing…"

"You did not ask."

"Granny," Angela tugged on her skirt so she picked her up and Angela rested her head on her shoulder.

"I love her like she is my blood. Besides she is adopted so she is as much my blood as her parents."

"Adopted? I did not realize."

"You never cared enough for me to tell you," she turned on her heels and walked back into the sitting room.

Timothy was answering questions,"Yes soon I'll be as tall as my Dad." …."grammar school." …"She is two and a half."

David, Judy's husband, made room for the three of them to sit on the sofa. Granny made small talk with Betty's daughter-in-law, Jennifer, while she listened to Timothy and David talk.

"Grammar school, your father must be proud. How is he?"

"He is proud. He is busy as always," Timothy answered not wanting to get too personal.

"I miss him. He was always my ally at any big family do like this."

"I don't remember that as much as I remember coming with my Mum."

"Your Dad would come on big occasions too," looking at Angela, David continued, "Looks like you two have gotten along alright."

"Yes, Dad got married...almost three years ago and now we have Angela. Luckily we both survived our bachelor days."

"Timothy, you two got on quite well," Granny added.

"Granny, you know we didn't...he was a disaster in the kitchen. He can make fried bread and tea. Even now with Mum not home, it is always the chippy."

She heard the room go quiet and Betty gasp when Timothy said 'mum'.

David recovered first, "Perhaps I should ring your Dad some time, it has been too long."

Timothy

He felt like the center of attention. He knew that this was his Mum's family, but why did they seem so upset about Dad being married and Angela. They were happy...didn't that matter. Well until this problem with Mum's baby.

He looked around at the cousins. He remembered that they were mostly girls, but now they were 'girls' and he had no idea what to say to any of them.

One of the girls was talking to Angela and coaxed her off Granny's lap. Before he knew his sister was surrounded by four girls. She seemed to be quite content with the attention.

He answered David's comment about ringing Dad, "The only place Dad goes at night is housecalls. Perhaps he would invite you to come meet Mum although right now just is not a good time for them."

"Everyone has time for pint and some smokes with an old friend."

"Dad doesn't smoke."

"Really...The wife didn't like them?"

"No, I was me and the new medical information that convinced them both to give 'em up. They are not good for you."

"You sound like my doctor," he laughed.

"I will be one eventually."

"Good for you."

"You'll be the best," Granny added.

Timothy noticed the only boy cousin had left the room. He was a few years younger than Tim and always very quiet. Tim went to look for him and found him in the spare bedroom reading.

Tim remembered this room. He used to play in it. He asked cousin Ned, "What are you reading?"

" _Island Of The Blue Dolphin_...did you read it?"

"No. Do you like it?"

"Uh huh."

Looking at the rather large wardrobe that took up quite a bit of the room, Timothy said, "I remember thinking you could get to Narnia through there. Today I wish I could..."

"Why?"

"I have not been here in a long time and everyone remembers my Mum. No one seems happy that I have another mum or a sister. Do they think my Dad should have stayed unhappy forever?"

"I don't know what grown ups think. Do you like your new Mum?"

"Yes...and my sister...I love them both. My Dad is happy... well except right now there is something going on that is not happy."

"Will it get better?"

"I hope so…" Timothy was deep in worry over Mum and the baby and sat silently while Ned read his book.

"Boys time to eat" They were being called from the other room.

Ned rolled his eyes, "I guess we have to go back in there."

"When they entered the sitting room, Angela ran to him, "Timfee where were you?"

"It's okay Ange I'm here. Granny too," pointing to Granny by the table in the dining area, "See."

"Granny!" she laughed.

Granny

"Someone seems attached," Judy said.

"To me or Timothy?"

"Both apparently."

"He is a wonderful brother. I kept them for a month not long ago. Patrick and Shelagh were in South Africa helping at a mission."

"Both of them?"

"Yes, she is a nurse and a midwife."

"Dad, always says she is the best midwife he ever worked with," Timothy added.

"Does she work with those nuns that Marianne talked about?" Judy asked.

Tim and Granny looked at each other and both answered, "Yes." at the same time.

Judy continued, "She always spoke about the tough bird who delivered you."

"That was Sister Evangelina. She died last December."

"I remember quite a few came when your mother was sick. There was a younger one who was very caring...she sounded Scottish."

Tim looked a Granny who he thought may have winked, "Oh Sister Bernadette...she is...she is not a nun anymore…um" Granny smiled and Tim took a deep breath, "..um..she's our mum."

Clang, Auntie Betty dropped her knife. Jennifer coughed as she choked on her drink.

David said, "No wonder Patrick doesn't go out for a pint anymore."

Granny said, "Shelagh is lovely and Timothy and Patrick are lucky to have her. Shelagh postponed her wedding for months and sat by his bedside every day when Timothy was in the hospital."

Ned said, "Timothy loves his new Mum, he told me."

"Thanks Ned," Tim responded.

On the walk home, Tim was quiet.

"Don't be bothered by what they said," Granny assured him.

"Oh that does not bother me too much. I got used to it when everyone in Poplar talked behind our backs."

"Did they?"

"At first, but they don't anymore. I was thinking of something else entirely."

"Would you like to tell me what has you bothered? Is it the baby?"

"I am always thinking about Mum and the baby...but I was wondering...wondering if Sister Evangelina would have found my Mum and told her all about me...us. I wonder if it made Mum happy."

"I think your Mum knows all about you and is very happy, because you are happy. Well aside from this baby business. Now we have a tired girl who needs her bed."

"Thanks Granny."

"Anytime Love, anytime."


	10. Chapter 10

There are many stories on this subject. This is just one of the many...Enjoy!

She had wanted to see Timothy since before he started at the grammar school. When she called the response was 'we are just too busy to get him to you.' Patrick seemed apologetic as he explained that in addition Timothy was a big help with Angela. She would offer to take the baby too, but she sensed that Shelagh was not ready to let her go. She was just too little.

One Thursday evening, she telephoned and told Patrick, "I am coming this Saturday. I will come and see my grandson and help out where needed."

"I very sorry it's gone on for so long. I will speak to Shelagh. She is not one to ask for help."

"Then I will hold the baby and visit with my grandson and she can do whatever so needs to get done. I will bring a dish of something."

"Shepherd's pie?" he asked.

"Perhaps. You are just like your son."

"You are famous for it."

"Don't tease me Patrick, I am too old."

"You are not old and you have always been as healthy as can be."

"My bones creak."

"Mine too," he laughed, "We will see you on Saturday and barring any emergency I will drive you home."

Patrick

Hanging up the phone, he returned to the sitting room smiling.

"I assume by the look on your face, you do not have to go out," Shelagh observed.

"Not this time. Before you say anything hear me out though…"

"I do not like the sound of this…"

"Tim, come sit here too," Patrick indicated the sofa to Tim who was still working on homework.

"Just a minute please," as he wrote on the paper in front of him.

"Are you almost done dearest? You have been at it for hours," Shelagh commented.

"Done now...what is wrong now Dad?"

"Nothing's wrong, but Granny Parker called and took me to task for not letting Timothy visit for so long."

"It is just that…" Shelagh started.

Patrick put his hand up and said, "Just hear me out….she insists on coming here this Saturday. She says she will help and she is bringing a dish."

"Shepherd's pie!"

"Probably," Patrick laughed.

"What is it with you two and shepherd's pie? I can make shepherd's pie."

"When you taste Granny's you will understand...I think it is marvelous that she is going to visit."

"Patrick, I don't need help."

"You do. She said that she will hold Angela and let you work."

"Mum, I don't mind helping with Angela, but I really want to see Granny," Tim pleaded.

"Alright. I will get the cleaning done early before she arrives."

"Shelagh, you don't understand. She does not want you to clean for her visit. She wants to visit to help you."

"Very well," Shelagh knew she could be stubborn, but had no argument left.

"It is just like when you needed help with the name tags for Timothy's school clothes," Patrick added.

Granny

She was looking forward to spending the day with her grandson. She even splurged on a taxi rather than taking the bus.

Timothy answered the door and before greeting her, he asked, "Is it?"

"Of course," she responded. Putting the dish by the coat rack she said, "How about a proper hug for your Granny!"

Timothy's hug was just what she had been missing. They carried the dish into the kitchen where Shelagh was preparing tea carefully with Angela on her hip.

"Oh look how she has grown! She is beautiful...let me take her Shelagh."

"She can be a bit shy…" but her words trailed off as Angela leaned into Granny's outstretched arms.

"She and I will do just fine together."

"I'll have a pot of tea in a moment. We can visit."

She took Angela into the sitting room and Timothy followed. She looked around. It had been awhile since she had been to the flat. She saw some small changes, but not many. Most were the result of having a baby including the addition of the playpen and the highchair.

Shelagh put Angela in the playpen so they could have tea. She started the conversation, "You can be a guest. You do not need to do anything."

"Shelagh, let me help. Most young mothers have their own mother to lend a hand."

"But you are not my mother or even my mother-in-law," Shelagh protested.

"No, but I am a mother without a daughter and it would mean so much to me, if you thought of me as...I don't know...another mother-in-law. Now...what besides Angela has been keeping you so busy."

Timothy chimed in, "She has been working at the maternity home and as receptionist at the surgery and…."

"Timothy! You make it sound like I am always working. I manage dinner on the table every night…"

"Most nights."

"Okay most nights and I have Mrs. Penney to help watch Angela."

"You do seem busy, but does it keep you happy?"

"Oh yes, I love it all!"

After their cup of tea, Granny played with Angela while Timothy practiced piano and Shelagh said she was going to change the beds.

Granny loved listening to Timothy play. It reminder her so much of Marianne though. Angela seemed to enjoy it as well.

Patrick came rushing in, "Shelagh!"

She came out, "What is it?"

"I need to go one a call and Nurse Franklin needs another midwife at the maternity home."

Shelagh looked at Granny, who responded, "Go! We will be fine."

"I will just change then."

It seemed only a moment when she reappeared in her nurse's uniform.

"Timothy, be sure you have lunch. You know where everything is."

Just as quickly she was gone. It was while they were alone that Timothy brought out his camera and took a picture of Granny and Angela.

"Isn't that your Dad's camera?"

"Yes, he gave it to me."

"He took pictures of you when you were little."

"Yes. I know the last time he used it."

Granny was about to ask when, but Timothy got up and walked away. When he came back he was holding a photograph and handed it to her.

She studied it. There was her daughter smiling back at her so happy. She has pictures that she looks at every day, but it was always nice to see a new one, especially one of the three of them together.

"My birthday," he said quietly.

"Yes, I think perhaps David snapped that one."

"Were you there?"

"Oh I was at all your birthdays until…"

"Until my Mummy died."

"I just think it was too hard for your father at first and then you had your new family...You and I have always done something special just the two of us for your birthday."

"I know. I lied to him."

"Who?"

"Dad...when I developed this picture I told him his finger must have been over the lense. I just did not want to make him sad…"

Timothy

Sad...Tim thought. He was remembering his father's bout with exhaustion. He did not tell Granny about that, but Timothy was old enough to know that even as happy as his Dad was, he still felt sad sometimes.

"I think seeing this memory would make his happy. He missed a lot when you were little, but he did not miss this day. It was a very happy day."

"Perhaps when he comes home, we can show it to him together."

"But…"

"If you are worried about Shelagh, she will not mind. She knows how important your Mum was to both of you. Just because your Dad loves Shelagh, he didn't stop loving your Mum."

"We took a new picture. Do you want to see it?"

Timothy brought out a picture of the four of them sitting together on the sofa.

"Lovely."

During lunch, Timothy told her about the baby mix up after the fire and his suggestion to take a picture of each baby.

"Oh my! No wonder things have been busy," she commented.

Patrick came in from his call looking for lunch. "I just popped in at the maternity home. Shelagh has things well in hand," he said bouncing Angela on his knee.

"She is quite a force isn't she," Granny comment.

"Indeed," he answered between bites.

"Patrick, Timothy and I have been talking and he has something he needs to show you."

Timothy gave her a look, took a deep breath and said, " Dad, I am sorry. I lied to you. I didn't want to make you feel sad."

"Sad?" Patrick shrugged at Granny.

Timothy returned and said, "Your finger was not over the lense."

He handed the picture to Patrick who was still balancing Angela.

Patrick

He studied it silently as the memories from that day came back to him. He remembered the celebration with family.

"Tim...this does not make me sad. This was a special day...your birthday. We can talk about Mummy and even look at pictures. We have a lot of other pictures of other happy days as well."

"What about...?" Tim asked.

Patrick knew what he was asking and interrupted, "She wants you to remember Mummy. She remembers her Mum and she knows that I loved Mummy, but she also knows that I love her now. Just like you do. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Why not keep this picture in your room where you can look at it."

"Alright."

Granny added, "That sounds like a marvelous idea."

Granny

The afternoon passed quietly. Angela went for a nap and Patrick went on some more calls. Timothy and Granny played cards for awhile. When Shelagh came home, the dish was heating in the oven.

Timothy set the table with carefully folded serviettes. The boys were eager to dig into their shepherd's pie. "Patrick you are as bad as Timothy," Granny scolded as Patrick responded by putting his fork down.

Shelagh laughed at her husband being scolded, but when she tasted it herself she said, "This is the better than any shepherd's pie, I ever made."

"I will give you the recipe."

Patrick added, " We have it, but no one has ever made it as good as you."

She hugged Shelagh and thanked her at the door and Patrick and Tim drove her home. She had a wonderful day and was looking forward to more like it.


	11. Chapter 11

She woke with a plan. It took some effort to reach her destination by bus, but she arrived at St. Cuthbert's Hospital on time for afternoon visiting hours.

When she walked onto the the ward, she saw Shelagh all alone lying in bed. She did not know if she would have other visitors and was glad she came.

She approached and greeted her, "Hello Dear."

Startled Shelagh turned towards her and smiled. Granny continued, "I hope you don't mind my visiting, but I was so worried for you."

"I am so glad you came. Thank you for minding the children last weekend."

"It was my pleasure. I so want to do more for you. I know this can't be easy for you and Patrick."

"I try to hold on to hope, but it is very difficult. Patrick is staying strong for me, but I do not think he is handling it as well as he wants me to believe."

"That sounds like Patrick, but I am sure you are his main concern and of course the baby...I lost babies."

"You did?"

"Yes, I never wanted only one child, but that was all the Lord allowed."

"I am so afraid," Shelagh confided.

"You are strong. You will get through whatever happens."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I was able to go on time and time again. I feel it in my bones that all will be well for you."

"I so hope you are right," she said concerned.

"Childbirth was not the same as when I was young. Now we have dedicated trained midwives and doctors like you and Patrick. You save lives. It wasn't that way for me."

"I am sorry."

"I finally had my baby and you already have Angela."

"Yes and Timothy."

"Your house is full. Full in a way it never was."

"How so?"

"After only having Timothy, I never agreed with her choice of one child. She always said she was on her own because Patrick was so very busy."

"It can be hard."

"I appreciated that every time he was called out he was helping a life. If I had a doctor like him, I know I would have been spared some of the sorrow."

"I am not sure medical expertise can save my baby. It is up to whether my body can do it's job of sheltering this little one for long enough."

"You and Patrick will be fine. I see how much you love each other."

"I don't understand you."

"Me?"

"You are so kind and accepting of my marriage. You are here to comfort me when you have lost so much yourself."

"I have told you before you love my grandson and my son-in-law both of whom I love. You are also the mother of my newest love."

"Angela. She is hard not to love," Shelagh said with a smile.

"She is precious. I miss my daughter everyday just as I miss my husband and my babies, but life is for the living. Everyday I chose to honor those I lost by loving those I have...Your family is mine now. My sister does not understand. I regret bring the children to her house."

They continued their visit and Shelagh learned a bit about the visit to Betty's house. Nurse Bugsby came by to check on her. "I see you have company. Is this your mother?"

"No," Shelagh answered with a smile, "this is Mrs. Parker, she is Timothy's grandmother. Nurse Bugsby is training to be a midwife and she lives at Nonnatus House."

"Very nice to meet you," Granny said, "I trust that you are taking good care of our girl."

"Only the best for Mrs. Turner."

Shortly after the nurse moved on, Patrick breezed in. She watched as he greeted Shelagh. She could see the worry in his face when he turned to her, "Well this is a surprise."

"I am glad you are here. I want to work out how I can help with the children."

"I seemed to remember you thought it was important for us to manage on our own," Patrick reminded her.

"That was different love, you and Timothy had to find your own way and you did wonderfully. You found a new life and your family has doubled. Now you have Shelagh and in due course she will be on her feet again. What you need is help until she is able to herself."

"We have Mrs Penney," Shelagh said.

"Think about it, I can take the children more or I can stay and be there when Patrick gets called away a night. I will do what you think will be most helpful. Now I am going to your flat to see my grandchildren. I will leave you two to have some time alone." She got up and bent over Shelagh and placed a kiss on her forehead, "I will keep praying, my dear."

Patrick said, "If you wait I will give you a lift. I only plan to stay a few more minutes."

"I will wait in the hall take all the time you need."

From the hall she could see Patrick holding his wife's hand. The bond between them was clear even from a distance. She turned her back to give them privacy.

Patrick was clearly emotional after leaving his wife's bedside.

"Patrick, you know you do not need to be strong for me. You can talk to me."

"I know that."

"You and I have a lot of history, son."

"Yes. We do."

The greeting at the flat was as expected. She stayed awhile and Patrick drove her home before returning to Shelagh's side for evening visiting hours.

He promised that they would discuss the best role for her during this time.

"Please remember, you are not alone," she said as she kissed his cheek on her doorstep.

"No," he said with a small smile, but a smile nonetheless.


	12. Chapter 12

She had returned very late from another visit to the flat. She had waited for Patrick to return from a late call which came right on the heels of his visiting Shelagh.

She had been considering staying for the night when Patrick arrived back, "Sorry I am so late. You should have gone to sleep in my bed."

"Where would you have slept?"

"On the sofa, I suppose or I could have put Angela in with you and taken her bed. Let me drive you unless you want to stay."

"I do not want to take your bed. If you do not mind taking me this late."

"Not at all."

"Should I come back over the weekend when you do not have Mrs. Penny?"

"If it is not too much bother."

"It is never a bother."

Because of the late hour she came in the night before she slept much later than ever the next morning. She awoke to her doorbell ringing.

After becoming aware of her senses she found her sister, Betty on her doorstep looking quite unhappy.

"I was about ready to call the police. I was ringing you all day yesterday and half the night. Why ever are you not dressed? You sick or something?"

"Not sick. Just tired I was up past midnight."

"Past midnight! Whatever for?"

"I was in Poplar. I had to wait for Patrick to come home from a housecall so he could give you a ride."

She let her in and Betty followed her to the kitchen as she started the tea.

"I thought you had been just last week. Why do you keep going back?"

"To help out."

"To help. He has a wife for that."

"She's in the hospital."

"The hospital? Is she sick?"

"Not exactly...she is expecting and there are some problems...You remember what I went through don't you."

"Yes, but aren't they a bit old to be having a baby."

"She is quite a bit younger than Patrick."

"Ohhh that explains it."

"Explains what?"

"Why he was so keen to marry...he wanted a nice young..."

"Stop! It is not like that. If you saw them you would know that they were meant for each other. I can honestly say that she understands him and his work better than my Marianne ever did."

"Humph."

"Why do I feel like I have to chose between them and you? If you make me choose you will not like my choice."

"You really like her don't you."

"Yes, I really do."

Betty stayed awhile longer, she told her that she would be going back for the weekend.

Then she said, "I really must be getting dressed and on with my day."

She was glad to see her sister go. It was exhausting trying to convince her that she was happy with her new family.

Betty called on Friday and announced, " David will drive you in the morning so you don't take the bus."

"Are you sure? Patrick was going to come fetch me if he could."

"Yes, it is my way to show you that I have accepted what you are doing."

"Alright then. I'll see David in the morning."

She always like David. He was a good man. Judy had chosen well.

David picked her up and drove her. On the way he said, " It's been a long time"

"Long time?"

"Since I been to the East End. Looks like a lot has changed. Grew up here you know."

"I quite forgot."

"Well here we are. Let me help you with your things."

The door was answered by Timothy.

"Oh hello," he said surprised to see David. "Come in. Granny can I help you."

"I am fine Timothy dear."

"Is your old Dad at home?" David asked.

Before Timothy could answer, Patrick poked his head out the kitchen door and said,"Who's old?"

"Look at you Pat! You haven't changed a bit. What's this?" he asked pointing to the dish towel on his shoulder.

"Just cleaning up breakfast."

Angela jumped down from the table and ran to Granny the minute she saw her.

"Slow down young lady," Patrick laughed.

"Hard to believe you have a little one."

"With hope, I'll be having another one soon." Patrick added, "I want to stay and visit I really do, but my rounds."

Leaning down he kissed Angela's forehead and said, "You mind Granny."

"She always does," Granny responded and Patrick thanked her.

"Tim, I'll stop back later. I'll take you to visit this afternoon if I can. Just look sixteen," he winked and said to David, "It was great seeing you old chum."

"Bye Pat. Take care." and he was gone.

David looked around the sitting room and his eye did catch the new family picture.

Granny noticed and said, "They are a lovely family."

"I see that. Looks like he did quite well for himself"

Timothy responded, "Mums beautiful, but she is smart and caring and…"

"She looks all of those things. I am glad. Now I remember you mentioning that Sister Evangelina had passed on. What about Sister Monica Joan?"

"She a bit wacky, but she is still here."

"She brought me into this world. Mum told stories of how young and scared she was, but Sister was so calm and reassuring."

"You're from Poplar?" Tim asked.

"Bow...East End born and raise. I managed to get out though...after the war."

"I don't want to live any place else," Tim said.

"Well I best be off. Judy will be wondering what kept me. Auntie just call anytime you need a lift. Bye all."

"Well that was nice. I always liked David," Granny said after he left.

"I'd say he is the best one of the lot," Tim responded, "Must be the East End in him."

"You may be right. Now what are we going to do with ourselves today?"


	13. Chapter 13

December 1957

Christmas was coming and for the second year she was not finding any joy in the season. Last Christmas was spent helping to care for her dying daughter. Any hope had been long since dimmed and if not for Timothy, the day may have passed without any fanfare.

Instead the celebration happened quite subdued. Timothy opened gifts that his Mum was too sick to purchase herself. He played carols on the piano. There was food and sweets which seemed to have appeared daily on the doorstep.

What she remembered most of that day was the love. The love that they all felt for Marianne and she for them. Now the memory of that love is what keeps her going day after day.

Now almost a year later she was facing another Christmas this one though would be without her daughter.

One evening the phone rang, answering she smiled until she heard what he had to say.

"Granny, Dad's gone mad. He stole my dinner and gave it to some old lady."

"Stole what?"

"I was eating my chips and he took them right out of my hands."

"Timothy, let me speak to Granny," Patrick said in the background.

"Here he wants to talk to you," Timothy said somewhat glumly.

"What's all this?" she asked.

"I was called to a woman who was malnourished and living in a hollow. I had to give her the only food on hand," Patrick explained, "We did go back to the Chippy on the way home."

"You aren't eating at the Chippy every night I hope."

"No, it was the housekeeper's day off. Timothy was supposed to be calling to invite you to his nativity play the Thursday before Christmas not to complain about me."

"Nativity play! I certainly can't miss that. Patrick, if you need help all you need is to ask."

"I thought you wanted us to make our own way."

"I will help when need be. What I won't do is move in and become a mother instead of Granny. I am happy to send a dish now and again or keep Timothy anytime. If you need help because the housekeeper has a day off then I will help. Now tell me about this Nativity play."

"I'll put Tim on."

She spoke to Timothy who explained that he would be playing the violin. He went on to say that the mayor was invited. Less enthusiastically he mentioned that the brownies would be joining the cubs.

"Well that sounds wonderful what cub wants to play the Virgin Mary!"

"Granny will you come?"

"Of course Timothy dear, I wouldn't miss it."

The conversation ended and she suddenly felt glad about the season.

She began receiving frequent phone calls from Timothy complaining about Patrick. In an odd way she took these as a good sign. Timothy finding fault with Patrick meant he was worrying about petty things. When he first lost his Mum, he clung to his Dad and feared losing him. Now he sounded as if he was ready to send him away.

Some of the complaints included…'he was late picking me up at cubs', 'he could not find a tea towel for cubs', 'he forget to set out dinner money', 'he fell asleep and was too tired to read to me'….

None were in itself a concern, but it was clear that Patrick was still working too hard and struggling to care for Timothy alone. Nonetheless her grandson was clothed, fed and healthy and she knew without question loved.

The day arrived and she sat in the audience at the parish hall. The others looked to be parents and grandparents. She even noticed a small group of sisters, she knew to be the ones that Patrick worked with. Who she did not see in the audience was Patrick. She hoped that circumstances would not prevent him from attending.

When all the children filed in she was filled with pride over Timothy's violin playing. She knew Marianne had taught him as well as the piano. He would always have the music to keep his Mummy in his heart.

She noticed that Timothy too was looking for Patrick. Tim had seen her so he knew she was in the audience, but not his father. Then she saw a smile wash over his face. Looking around she saw Patrick run in and take a seat. She also saw the smile exchanged with his son. Timothy may complain, but those two will be alright, she thought.

The play was short, but sweet. After the play Timothy introduced her to his friend, Jack. Patrick seemed trapped across the room and she often heard, "Hello Dr. Turner." "Lovely job he did Dr. Turner." "Plays like an angel he does, Dr. Turner."

She stood by as Timothy received his share of compliments. More than one of the nuns praised him as well as his cubs leader. She was quite a sight being quite a tall woman.

She noticed her talking to Patrick and wondered if there was something there, but dismissed it when he referred to her as nurse. She then felt foolish when a man lovingly greeted the nurse.

Eventually the room cleared and the three of them came together.

"There should be a dish in the oven tonight. Come join us and we will drive you home later," Patrick invited.

"That sounds lovely."

At the flat, Patrick set the table. She noticed that the housekeeper seemed to keep things tidy for the two bachelors. They had a small tabletop tree which she commented on.

"Dad kept saying he was busy, but I insisted."

"It is a lovely little tree, I must admit that I do not have a tree."

At the table, Patrick asked, "What are your plans for Christmas?"

"I do not want to go to Betty's house. I am just not read for that brood. Not this year."

"Come spend Christmas with us. You could even stay over. Then if I have to go out Tim will not be alone."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh yes! And you can cook too!" Timothy responded.

"Looks like it's set then," she could not argue with Timothy's excitement

"Marvelous," Timothy said very pleased.

Christmas came and Granny stayed. They had hens as a turkey would be too big for the three of them. They had crackers and a dish of Quality Street. It was too much to hope for Patrick to stay home the whole day.

When he came back, he had a package that he held up to Timothy.

"Sister Bernadette told me that I should stop at Nonnatus House for some of Mrs. B's treats.

"Splendid!" Timothy exclaimed.

"Did all go well with the mother and baby?" Granny asked concerned.

"Yes, both are fine. Just a few stitches. He was a rather large Christmas present, but Sister is one of our best midwives and knows when I am needed."

A lot went unspoken that Christmas day. Timothy seemed happy enough with his Dad and Granny. When he was tucked up in the bed he would share with Patrick for the night he was happy.

Patrick returned to the sitting room and said, "Well we made it through."

"Sorry?"

"Our first one without…"

"Yes, I was dreading it myself. It did turn out to be lovely in a quiet way."

"I was worried that Christmas would undo all the progress he had made. I was told that children are very resilient. I suppose that is true. He seems to have had a happy Christmas."

"Who told you that about children being resilient?"

"Sister Bernadette, she lost her mother when she was young."

"Well she sounds very wise."

"Indeed," Patrick said with a contemplative look on his face.

She slept in Timothy's small bed and felt glad for the resilience that all three of them had. They were a family and they had love for each other and that would have to be enough.


	14. Chapter 14

1958

Timothy was coming to stay for the weekend. They had settled into a pattern of Timothy stayed with her unless he had cubs' activities to keep him in Poplar.

Since Patrick's work was seven days a week, he was free to see patients without worrying about Timothy being left unattended for too long. On Sunday afternoon, Patrick would return for his son and stay to visit

As soon as she answered to door she knew something was wrong.

"Hello Timothy love...Goodness Patrick are you sick?"

"No, just very overworked. I am being called out constantly because words got out that I have gas and air in my boot."

"Gas and air?"

"It takes the pain out if childbirth. I had to put a stop to it. I can't be at every delivery. My own GP patients are suffering"

"It looks to me like you've been suffering."

"And me. I hardly saw him this week," Timothy added.

"Would you mind terribly sewing on a button for me when I come on Sunday?"

"Of course."

"Apparently one came off my clinical coat. Truthfully I did not even noticed, but I heard a few of the nurses talking about it at clinic on Tuesday. I don't think they know I heard them."

"I will fix it right up for you. Now you go on and see if you can get some rest before your telephone starts ringing."

"Good-bye son, have a nice time," he said to Tim as he gave him a hug and over Tim's head he whispered, "Thank you."

She watched him drive away and not meaning to speak out loud, said, "Good."

"What's good?"

"Oh he drove away, but he used to just sit in his car for a long time. He reminded me of a sheepdog without any sheep."

"Really...he always tries to be happy for me."

"I don't think he has to try so hard anymore." she answered and then asked, "So what would you like to do?"

With a gleam in his eyes he said, "I brought the cards."

"You did. Did you? And you think you are going to win if I know you."

"Of course."

Like all weekends with Timothy the time went by quickly. Sunday at Timothy's insistence she prepared shepherd's pie...large enough for plenty to be packed and taken home for another meal.

Patrick arrived later than planned, but that was to be expected. Timothy told him of the many card games he won.

"Granny is teaching me cribbage."

"Really."

"He picked it up quickly."

"Perhaps we can play at home sometime," Patrick added.

She noticed that Patrick looked rested. She was relieved as she had been worrying a bit too much about him wearing himself too thin.

At the table, Granny said to Patrick, "Did you forget the button?"

"What? Oh no, when I went back to get my coat, the button was sewn on."

"Sewn on! By who?..One of the nurses who noticed perhaps."

"Perhaps."

"Maybe one is interested."

"Interested? Oh no! Absolutely not!"

"Why ever not?"

Timothy answered, "Because they are young and pretty and Dad is ancient."

"Not ancient. Thank you very much, but the nurses are all very young."

"It's a mystery," Granny said.

"Yes, a mystery," Patrick repeated, and she could tell he was wondering who it might have been."

"You are a doctor and widower. You are going to have women interested in you," she added.

"I am not interested. It has hardly been a year. Besides I can't imagine finding love again. I am not sure I want to."

"I don't need some mean step-mother like in the fairytales," Timothy added.

"See...I would not look twice at a woman unless I knew she loved Timothy. We are better off without."

"Oh there is a women out there for you. Who knows maybe she likes sewing buttons."

"I seriously doubt that because if I had to solve the button mystery, I would say it was a nun."

"Granny, can we talk about something else and can I have some more shepherd's pie?"

"Tim, I think you have the right idea there. New subject and more delicious food."

After they left, she thought about their conversation. She was glad to hear that someone who loved Timothy was important to Patrick. She suspected that he would deny his need for a wife until the right woman came along and all excuses would float away.

If he never found the right woman, then she would be there for them until she went in the ground. Truthfully she'd be there either way.


	15. Chapter 15

Still 1958

Time marched on and the healing continued. They passed the one year mark and winter turned to Spring. Spring turned to Summer which made Granny glad. Summer meant no school and Timothy was free to visit more often and to stay longer with each visit.

Patrick was always busy and never took a holiday so she wanted to ensure that Timothy did not spend too much time on his own.

On one of Timothy's visit, he explained that he would need to stay home over the next week or so. It appeared that he was busy with preparations for the Summer Fete. He listed much of the excitement which included a Robin Hood play.

She wondered why he did not ask her to come like he did the Nativity play. Her wondering ceased when she learned that Timothy would be Maid Marian in a costume which included a dress.

She understood completely why he would be embarrassed to have his Granny there. Beside it was their fete. She was not a member of their community and would know no one else.

Patrick and Timothy did give her a preview of their three-legged race. One evening when Patrick came for Timothy they practiced in her garden. She liked that they were spending time together and having fun. It did a world of good for both of them especially Patrick.

She couldn't tell what it was, but Patrick seemed different. Did he look younger? Relaxed? Happier? Perhaps three-legged races brought on exhilaration and youth. Whatever the reason, she liked it.

Marianne had worried about him working too hard. She once described him as appearing to be chasing demons through his work. She confided with her Mum that she did not know what the demons were, but they appeared anytime he felt he had failed to save someone. Granny noticed that for some time after Marianne's death, he appeared to be chasing his grief away with his work. He still worked too hard, but typically the demons he spoke of chasing were those of disease.

She had found herself taking on the job of worrying. Seeing both with their legs tied together, laughing and happy told her that no worrying was necessary.

On Timothy's next visit following the fete, he told her all about it. He told her how silly he felt wearing a dress. He told her about looking out from the stage and seeing his Dad smiling and laughing. He also told her about seeing him run off.

"He is always needed at the wrong times."

"Is there ever a right time for an emergency?"

"I suppose not," Timothy conceded.

His story brightened when he explained that he had run the three-legged race with one of the sisters instead.

"She was better at it than Dad and we won!"

He was quite happy to include that his father had returned in time to see him win.

Summer seemed to treating them well because Patrick appeared happy. He was full of excitement about an x-ray van. He explained how he had convinced the board to send the van to Poplar for tuberculosis screenings.

He wanted Timothy home the next day so that he could be screened. He explained quite passionately, " I can't fight a disease if I don't know about it until it is too late."

"You are like a knight slaying a dragon."

"Yes, but in my case there is always another dragon. We will never run out of diseases."

"Sounds like you have a busy day tomorrow. Eat and I will pack up the extras for you."

The next time Patrick came for Timothy, the dark circles were back.

"You look like you are working too hard. What happened to all that excitement of chasing disease?"

"We did the screens. The good news is that we know who was infected so they can get treatment. The bad news is that people were infected."

"Like Sister Bernadette," Timothy said.

"One of the Sisters you work with."

"She and I won the three-legged race and she is always so nice to me and now she is gone."

"Gone?"

Patrick explained, "She is away at the sanatorium. I had to break the news to her after the screening and make the arrangements."

"Well that can't be easy when it is someone you know well," looking at Timothy she added, "and your friend."

Summer turned into Autumn and it became clear that the Patrick's happy summer mood was gone. Perhaps it was the gloomy rainy weather and being overworked as usually, but every time she saw him he looked sadder and lonelier.

One day when Timothy was visiting, he said, "Dad is like a sheepdog without his sheep again. The other night he just sat in the car while the rain poured down."

"He did. Did he?"

She wondered what was making him so sad. He had been alone for a long time. Perhaps it was loneliness or maybe he was chasing those demons again...Whatever they were.

"I asked him if he was sad, but he said he wasn't and said it was because he had me," Timothy explained.

Timothy seemed to be getting on wonderfully. She wished she knew how to help Patrick. As time went on she marveled at how far they had all come. Even she had bad days where she missed her daughter like it had just happened. Perhaps Patrick was experiencing the same.

She attempted to speak to him, but he assured her that he was fine. He stated burdens of work. He assured her that it was not his grief although he missed Marianne every day.

She responded, "As do I."

"I know."

Once again, she found herself worrying about Patrick. She mentioned to her sister, Betty, that she was concerned.

"He is probably just working too hard. I never liked how his work came before his family."

"He has a very important job. He saves lives."

"Perhaps he had some dalliance end."

"I don't think so. He claims he is not interested."

"Well there is ONE thing all men are interested in…" Betty said bitterly.

"I am not so sure…" Granny responded...not agreeing.

"You waste too much energy worrying."

"Patrick and Timothy are my family," she responded with resolve.

Later when she was alone she wondered if a woman could be involved in anyway. Perhaps, all though not long ago he was adamantly uninterested. Could it have been some dalliance? No, not Patrick...That was not his way. It was probably just his work wearing him out again.


	16. Chapter 16

Still 1958 Again

Patrick came for Timothy and seemed more like himself. She had Timothy for a few extra days because it was half term. She would have been happy to keep him the whole week, but Timothy wanted to spend some time with his friends.

"I have some work for you in the morning," Patrick told him.

"Work?" Granny asked.

"He earns pocket change by helping in the sluice," Patrick explained.

"Test tubes, petris and pipettes," Timothy said mockingly.

"He likes the spending part more than the earning part."

"A bit of work is good for you," Granny added.

"Dad tells me I need to learn to be independent. One day I might be on my own."

"Well should we get on then," Patrick told Timothy.

Granny added, "Timothy gave me a paper frog. He told me all about your demonstration with the cubs. I never knew you had such talents."

"Now you are teasing me!" Patrick laughed.

"Yes, and it is nice to see you laughing."

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye, love and be good to yourself."

"I will. I promise."

Alone again she took a deep breath and said out loud, "See, he doesn't need me to worry right now."

Timothy did not come for a number of weeks. There were a variety of reasons and the previous weekend, they had a baptism to attend. When he arrived, he was full of excitement. Patrick had stood by the car as she greeted Timothy at the door.

"I'll come for him on Sunday," he said as he waved and dashed off as if in a hurry.

"My he must have an emergency to dash off so fast."

"No emergency. He is going out."

"Going out!"

"Oops...I wasn't supposed to mention it. He said he will talk to you himself on Sunday."

"Talk to me about what?"

"I can't say. Granny, please don't ask me," she studied him intently as if trying to wear him down. He continued, "Don't worry. It is good. Really good."

Her curiosity was eating at her. She would respect Timothy's wishes, but found herself restless all night. In the morning she decided that she had to know what was going on.

"Turner here."

"Patrick?"

He asked, "What did he say?"

"Nothing, except that you rushed off because you were going out. Who is she? Is it serious?"

"Yes, it is very serious. In fact we are going to be married."

"Married?" she repeated shocked, "Has this been going on for some time?"

"No, but we have known each other for a very long time. We have been...friends, but that changed recently."

"What is her name?"

"Shelagh, her name is Shelagh," he answered.

"When will I meet her?"

"Not yet, but soon."

"Hold on Timothy wants to speak to you."

She could only hear Timothy's side of the conversation.

"Dad, promise I didn't say anything."

"You don't mind me telling her?"

"Everything?" "Even about before..you know."

"Bye Dad. See you tomorrow."

Granny waiting for him to hang up the receiver and said, "Well you seem to have quite a big piece of news."

"We got engaged before the baptism last week."

"We?" she asked confused.

"Yes, I wrote a note to do the asking."

She was stunned and asked, "How long has this been going on?"

"Just since half term."

"Half term, but that was only weeks ago."

"That is when we found her on the side of the road and everything changed."

"Every changed?"

"Well yes, she changed. She was a regular person and she liked Dad and he definitely liked her."

"Timothy, you are making no sense. What do you mean by a regular person."

"Well she wasn't a nun anymore."

"Ohhhh," Granny gasped, "a nun?"

"Yes, she went in the sanitor...torium a nun and came out a regular woman."

"Sanatorium...you mean the one you ran the race with?"

"Yes, Sister Bernadette."

"When did it start with your father?"

"When we picked her up...I know he sent her letters. She said so in a letter she sent me."

"Picked her up?"

"We found her in the mist after she left the san..a..tor...ium," he managed to say it correctly.

"When is this wedding going to be?"

"Christmas Eve."

"Christmas Eve! But that is so soon."

"They can't ever be alone or people will talk. People are already talking. That's why they went out in the West End."

"Was she in the car last night?"

Timothy grinned like the Cheshire Cat and said, "Maybe."

Granny smiled, "She was! Was she hiding?"

He shook his head and said, "She is just small."

Granny realized that she had been talking to Patrick who was standing aside the driver's door. She never looked into the car at all. Why would she have….


	17. Chapter 17

Patrick, A Granny Parker Chapter

Still 1958 Again

"Timothy please don't say anything to Granny. I will talk to her when I come fetch you on Sunday," Patrick was driving to Granny Parker's house and Shelagh was sitting beside him.

"Dad what if she sees you are not alone is the car? What if she asks?"

"Just don't say anything. Leave it to me."

"Maybe you should go talk to her now," Shelagh suggested.

"It will take too long and I am afraid it would be awkward for you. You can meet her after Christmas. It'll be fine."

"Patrick, I have met her before."

"Yes, but I don't think she remembers you. It was a hard time for her," he added quietly thinking of when Marianne was sick.

"Of course, but Patrick, I will not hide."

"You do not need to. We will drop Tim and be off."

Patrick stood in front of the car while Tim rang the bell. Granny stood on the threshold and waved.

"I'll come for him on Sunday," he said.

"Will she be upset when she finds out?" Shelagh asked.

"Surprised yes, upset no. She's been encouraging me to find someone. I kept telling her I was not interested. Well until I was interested in someone who was otherwise committed."

"She really encouraged you?"

"Yes, I was going to have her sew the button on my clinical coat, but then I found it already sewn on. She teased me of having a secret admirer," he explained.

"That was me," Shelagh admitted shyly.

"I know. It took me awhile, but I figured it out. Thank you," he said as he reached over and squeezed her hands in her lap.

They had a wonderful time. He had not courted in years, but this felt different. They've known each other forever. It just felt right. He returned her to her lodging rather early as she was still recovering from her illness.

He made his tea early the next morning, he always missed Timothy when he was gone. Soon he realized he would not be alone. He would have Shelagh and smiled at the thought. When the telephone rang, he thought he was being called out.

Turner here."

"Patrick?"

He knew Timothy said something about Shelagh so he asked, "What did he say?"

"Nothing, except that you rushed off, because you were going out. Who is she? Is it serious?"

Patrick knew his mother-in-law enough to know there was no use evading her questions. He felt sorry for the position he put Timothy in.

"Yes, it is very serious. In fact we are going to be married."

"Married?" she repeated, "Has this been going on for some time?"

"No, but we have known each other for a very long time. We have been...friends, but that changed recently."

Alot more than that changed recently. How does he explain that he is marrying a woman who a few weeks ago was a nun? He now understood the uncomfortableness that Shelagh felt.

"What is her name?"

"Shelagh, her name is Shelagh," he repeated it because he just loved the sound of it on his lips.

"When will I meet her?"

"Not yet, but soon."

"Hold on Timothy wants to speak to you."

"Hello son," he said. He could not be mad at him. He had asked him to do the impossible.

"Dad, promise I didn't say anything."

"I know. I shouldn't have put you in this situation. I told her about the wedding. You can answer any of her questions."

"You don't mind me telling her?"

"No son...Tell her everything she wants to know."

"Everything?..Even about before..you know."

"Yes, she is going to find out eventually. Tim, thanks."

"Bye Dad. See you tomorrow."

He hung up and looked at the phone willing it to ring. He actually wished to be called out, so he would not have to think about the conversation that Timothy was having.

Patrick took a deep breath before he knocked on the door. Tim answered and Patrick asked, "Am I allowed in?"

"I heard that!" Granny called from behind Timothy, "You are this time, but I'll decide later if I'm going to change my mind." She reached up pinched his cheek as she scolded him and he laughed.

"One of the sisters?"

"Yes. She cared for Timothy and in a way me, like you did..."

"I cared for you because you are my family and I love you."

"Exactly, at some point she realized the same thing...that she loved us too."

"And you loved her?"

"Yes before she did me. I realized or at least accepted it...by that I mean accepted that I loved her, but mustn't."

"Is this the reason for all your moods recently."

"I suppose so. I can't hide anything from you."

"No you can't. Now why can't I meet her."

"Because it is still very awkward for her. She is even avoiding her former Sisters. This was a very serious and hard decision for her to make."

"Life changing, I'd say."

"Exactly."

Timothy sat quietly and took in the conversation. Patrick realized that he was more open with Granny than he had been with Tim.

On the way out, Granny hugged him as she always did.

Patrick added, "After Christmas. Timothy can come stay during his school holiday. You can meet Shelagh then."

Granny again

She watched them go. She liked what Patrick said about Shelagh loving them. She wanted to be happy for him. She really did, but it was a lot to take in.

As they were eating, she had froze when she noticed that Patrick no longer wore his wedding band. She had felt a lump in her throat , but swallowed it down.

She herself had been tempted many times to suggest he may heal if he took it off. She always stopped herself because it was a reminder to her of how much Marianne was loved.

She realized that the next time she saw Patrick, he would be wearing a new wedding band and he would have a new wife.

Epilogue:

Her phone rang on Christmas Eve and she learned about Timothy's illness and the postponement of Patrick's marriage. So she did see him again without a wedding band and a wife. She was surprised as to how sad that made her feel.


	18. Chapter 18

Fall 1959

Granny had not seen Timothy in awhile. In fact, Patrick had not called in a few weeks. Every week, typically Wednesday or Thursday, he would call and discussed the weekend. Often the call would be to give her notice that Timothy had obligations and could not visit.

As Thursday evening drew on she decided to place the call herself.

Shelagh answered and Granny greeted her and asked to speak to Patrick.

"He is not at home, Mrs. Parker. I expect he will be out quite late."

"I was hoping to speak to him about Timothy coming for a visit. I have not seen him in over a month."

"I can pass along that you called."

"I suppose that Timothy has gone to bed."

"Yes, he has."

"I waited too long to call. Is there a reason for Patrick not calling me? I typically hear from him like clockwork."

"I really can't say?"

"Is he working to hard?"

"No more than usual...I am sorry but I can't make arrangements for you and Timothy without conferring with Patrick."

"I have never known Patrick to keep Timothy from seeing me. Perhaps if he does not want him to stay overnight, you could bring him for an afternoon...or I could come visit you."

"I will speak to Patrick."

"Shelagh is everything okay? He can be moody...he certainly was last year."

"Was he?"

"Yes, it very much had to do with you."

"I will speak to Patrick. Thank you Mrs. Parker. Good-bye."

She sense that something was not right with the newlyweds. She knew they loved each other. She wondered how she could help.

Patrick did not call again, but Shelagh did.

"Could I bring Timothy to visit on Saturday afternoon?"

"Of course. I will be happy to see you both."

When they arrived, she greeted them. She and Shelagh sat for tea and Granny suggested Timothy take his biscuits and go get some fresh air in the garden.

Before he left, he said, "Ask her why Dad is in such a bad mood. They don't think I notice, but I do."

When she turned from Timothy to Shelagh, her eyes were looking down at her tea cup.

"I guess someone should have told you that he can be very moody. Marianne described him as chasing demons. There were times when he would be in a bad mood and would hide in his work. I saw some of that as he grieved...and again last year while you were away."

"Did she ever find out what the demons were?"

"No if they were real, he never told her. I imagine he would not have told anyone. Is that what is bothering you? That he won't tell you what's wrong?"

"I know what's wrong...he just refuses to discuss it."

"He is not a man of many words."

"No, I suppose not. But he was so good at comforting me, but he will not allow it in return."

"Comfort you? Are you not well?"

"We discovered that because of my illness I am not able to have children."

"Oh...I am sorry. I imagine that is very painful... for Patrick as well...he always wanted more children."

"We have completed paperwork to adopt. I am just not sure if that will happen."

"Oh it will. Everything will right itself. You have been through so much in the past year."

"We have."

"Marriage is not easy, but you have love and that is what matters."

"Yes."

"He is a good man."

Shortly after Timothy returned to the house and joined them.

"Did you hear... our choir will be singing in a festival?"

"No, tell me about that."

Shelagh explained how she was directing the Poplar Choral Society and had entered it in the choral festival.

She said, "Timothy plays the piano for us."

"That is wonderful. I did not know that you were musical too."

"I can sing, but I do not play any instruments. Timothy has the real talent."

"Granny, you should hear her sing. She is better than singing on records."

"Oh Timothy," Shelagh said embarrassed.

"Well you have a fan," Granny said.

"Timothy is a very sweet boy," Shelagh added.

When it was time to leave, Granny hugged each of them.

As she hugged Shelagh she whispered, "Just love him. He will come around. I know he loves you."

"Thank you," Shelagh whispered back.

Granny was concerned about Patrick. She had thought her worrying days were over, but she should have known better.

She held onto the most exciting part of the visit...the possible adoption. A new baby in the family would be wonderful.

Anyone who knew Granny well knew she often involved herself where she shouldn't. She normally never called Patrick at the surgery, but knew he could be reach there in the morning.

She could tell he was distracted when he answered, "Turner."

"Patrick Turner! You have been avoiding me," she said quite crossly.

"Have I?"

"You tell me. You have not called in weeks. It's only for your wife, that I have seen my grandson for an afternoon."

"I am sorry. I have been busy."

"Are you forgetting who you are speaking to? I know you."

"What is it you want me to say?"

"What I want is for you to snap out of it, this...mood you are in before you ruin the best thing you have going for you."

"Mood. Who said anything about a mood."

"Your son did and I know you well enough to know exactly what he was talking about. I observed a few too many of your moods last fall."

"Timothy said something."

"If you think the boy doesn't notice, you are wrong. Your poor little wife doesn't know what to think. Marianne never knew what demons you were chasing, but I suggest that you do not repeat that mistake. Share whatever it is that bothers you with your wife. She, like you, is a healer. She will help you."

"Why are you always so right?"

"Because I am a very smart woman."

Patrick laughed.

She continued, "So when can I see my grandson?"

"Right now he is busy with Shelagh and the choral festival," pausing he continued, "We received a post this morning that you should know about."

"Oh…"

"We have been approved by the adoption agency."

"Oh how wonderful! Shelagh must be over the moon!"

"I hope so."

"Well if she isn't, it is your job as her husband to make sure she is happy."

"You are right."

"Of course. Good-bye love."

When she hung up she felt better. She did what she could. More importantly she was thrilled to hear of the forthcoming adoption.

One Sunday afternoon her phone rang. It was Timothy and he had the most wonderful news!


	19. Chapter 19

December 1959

Another Christmas was approaching...Last year...was it really just last year? She spent it with Betty and her family while Timothy lay in hospital.

The year prior was the quiet one spent with Timothy and Patrick...the first one without Marianne. And before that was the somber day that they spent with Marianne...one of her last 'good" days before the end.

All the years before that when Marianne was well and life appeared as if it would go on the same for a very long time, they would spend the day with Betty's family. It was a large brood and she and Betty would alternate hosting.

The day would be filled with lots of cheer and children's laughter. Patrick would often leave, but would return for his wife and son. So many years they all spent together going back to when Marianne and Betty's children were the ones running around and laughing.

Now her family has changed again. There is still Timothy and Patrick, but now there is Shelagh and baby Angela. It was time for them to start their own traditions that do not include her.

At his most recent visit, Timothy said that they would be having their Christmas dinner at Nonnatus House. He assured her that he would come for a nice long visit over the Christmas holidays.

"You can stay as long as you want, but make sure they bring that baby to see me too."

"Of course, Dad says we have to keep an eye out to make sure you don't nick her," Timothy laughed, "Did you try to nick me when I was a baby?"

"I saw you two or three times a week. I wanted to though, but you mummy and daddy loved you too much."

"They did, didn't they."

"Your Dad and Shelagh still do."

"I feel bad for Angela's first mum having to give her up. I went with Dad to a Mother and Baby home, it was horrible. So many young girls crying over their babies."

"Why ever did he take you there?"

"I like to go on his rounds with him. Anyways I fancy some moral contagion."

"Timothy! You are cheeky. You did not tell your father that, I hope."

"I did and he scolded me. He is always scolding me."

"You'll soon be a teenager and it will get worse. You need to learn to keep your cheeky thoughts to yourself or save them for me," she laughed.

Her plans for Christmas were all in place. She would spend the day at Betty's and on Boxing Day, she would have dinner with her own family when they brought Timothy round for his holiday visit. Patrick assured her that she would have plenty of time with Angela.

Christmas Day was enjoyable...far more than last year when she was fraught with worry of Timothy. She did wish that Betty would be less sour.

The moment Granny mentioned that she would be cooking the next day, she regretted it.

"Cooking on Boxing Day, whatever for?"

"Well I won't have Christmas leftovers to serve and I am having guests."

"Guests?"

"Timothy is coming to stay so we will all have dinner together to celebrate Christmas."

"We?"

"Timothy's family...my family."

"I thought that I was your family."

"Well you are, but my grandson is as well," she explained as she told herself to not mention the baby.

She expected that news of Angela would send Betty into a fit. She had been busy knitting gifts for the little one, but had been careful to keep it from her sister. It was unfortunate because she knew Betty had some wonderful patterns that she would have loved to borrow.

David, Betty's son-in-law, who overheard the conversation, said, "It would be nice to see Patrick and Timothy again."

Betty responded, "He has a new wife you know."

"Really good for him!" David exclaimed.

"Humph," Betty responded.

Granny thought Betty's least favorite son-in-law was in her mind the best of the group.

"Auntie, please give my regards to Patrick when you see him."

"Humph."

Granny smiled at David without responding.

The following day, Granny greeted Timothy and took Angela straight from Shelagh's arms.

Patrick laughed and said, "Hello to you too."

"Oh hello, Patrick. I'm sorry, but I am very busy."

"Obviously!"

Later as they were all at the table, Shelagh comment, "It is all wonderful Mrs. Parker."

"Thank you dear, but you may as well call me Granny. Everyone else does."

"I do," Patrick added.

"I remember it took some time before you called me anything," Granny teased.

"Well that's because I was afraid of you!"

"Dad really how could you be afraid of Granny?" Timothy asked.

"Tim, you'll understand when you start calling around for someone's daughter."

Granny laughed, "When did you stop being afraid?"

"After Timothy was born and I realized I had provided you with all you ever wanted."

"Twice now," she said as she pointed to Angela.

"Now your sister is another story. I am still afraid of her."

"As well you should be. May I suggest you stay clear of her."

"Why?" Timothy asked.

"My sister seems to think that you and your father should still be mourning all alone."

"So she must not be too happy to hear that I have a new sister."

"She doesn't know. I haven't told her."

Patrick laughed, "You're afraid of her too!"

"No dear. I just like to avoid confrontation. However David did send you his regards."

"Oh. I did like that chap. He and Judy are the best of the bunch," Patrick said, "There was the other one, the banker, who had no use for the East End."

"He is going to be off working for the bank in New York for three years. It has Betty in quite a dither."

"I am sure it has," Patrick said without much interest.

"Are you sure your sister is really that upset over...over me?" Shelagh asked.

"Never you mind dear. It is my opinion that matters and I am pleased as punch."

"Don't believe her. She has no use for either of us. It is the children that she wants," Patrick said to Shelagh.

"Patrick," Shelagh responded.

Granny responded to Shelagh, "Don't worry dear. He is only half right. I like you."

Everyone laughed.


	20. Chapter 20

1961

Timothy was visiting for the weekend. Every time she saw him he appeared to have grown. He looked as if he maybe taller than his father. When they arrived, she could not resist the urge to tease Patrick.

"You are going to be looking down at him soon."

"Perhaps but I'll still be telling him what's what."

"That's because I won't be stunting my growth with poison."

"Stunting your growth?" Patrick questioned.

"By smoking."

"Don't start with that I made you a promise."

Granny who had been watching that exchange asked, "What promise?"

"He convinced me to give up smoking...both of us."

"Really. Well isn't that marvelous! Timothy however did manage that?" she asked.

"He can tell you the whole story. Watch out for him he is tricky...but I must be off. Tim, be good."

"Patrick, he is always good for me."

"Tell me this story in the kitchen. I made cake."

"Smashing!"

"Did you say they both quit? I did not know Shelagh was a smoker."

"She only smoked a few, not like Dad who smoked constantly."

"Yes, he did enjoy them. Did you notice he never smoked in my house?"

"What? Oh! How did I miss that? Granny, you really boss him about... I forget you are not his Mum."

"I feel like I am...now on with your story."

"Doctors are discovering that smoking is really horrible. Even knowing that, he went on smoking. So I tried some Freud."

"Freud?"

"Reverse psychology."

"Reverse what? Timothy you are too smart for your old Granny."

"Granny, you are not old. Reverse psychology is when you tell someone one thing to get them to do something else. So if I wanted more cake, I would say 'your cake is delicious, could I have a large slice' and you would say 'just one small piece' and then I would have more cake."

"Why not just ask for another piece?"

"Well that was an example."

"So what did you tell your father?"

"Simple, I just made sure he caught me lighting up."

"You what?"

"I was caught smoking," he smiled.

"And what did your father do?"

"Oh, he was quite angry," Timothy said calmly.

"And?"

"And later he apologized and said he was giving them up," Timothy smiled.

"Has he really?"

"Yes, he has. They both have."

"Well done Timothy. Well done...so have you used this reverse…"

"psychology."

"Reverse psychology on me?"

Granny, you give me anything I want. There is no need."

"You are a smart one. You are going to keep your father on his toes."

"How about I show you how smart I am at cribbage?"

"Am I going to regret teaching you that game?"

"I thought you already had."

Later the doorbell rang, Granny answered the door to find her sister Betty.

"Hello Betty. This is a surprise."

"I just thought I would stop by. You are alone too much."

"I keep myself more than occupied. In fact I have company."

"Whoever is here?" she asked looking around.

Just then Timothy came down the stairs and said, "Oh hello."

"Timothy dear do you remember my sister, your Auntie?"

"Oh yes."

"My Timothy, you have grown," Betty said.

"He has. He will soon be taller than his father," Granny responded.

"Well yes."

"Betty would you like to stay and have dinner with us."

"Oh no, I couldn't. How about a cuppa and then I'll be off."

"Are you sure you will not be too lonely?" Granny asked.

"Me? No I always have family stopping by,"Betty answered.

"Perhaps they are concerned that you are alone too much."

"No. They enjoy their visits," Betty answered.

Granny smiled and said, "That's nice. Now Timothy just spent the afternoon winning at cribbage."

"Your Granny is quite a player, I always lose to her."

"I guess I am lucky," Timothy said.

"You are very lucky love," Granny added.

After Betty left, Timothy asked, "Granny did you just use reverse psychology on Auntie?"

"Whatever could you mean."

"You asked her to stay for a long visit and she chose a short one."

"Well she would have linger if I did not let her know that we had dinner planned."

"What if she said 'yes' to your invitation?"

"I knew that she likes her dinner earlier."

"Why did you not want her to stay?"

"Because love this is my time with you and I don't like to share you," she smiled and Tim smiled back.

"Granny are you lonely?"

"No dear. I live alone, but I have a busy life. I have my church activities and bridge and luncheons with friends. I keep quite busy."

"When I visit during school holidays you do not do any of those things."

"That is true, but only because I would rather be with you."

The next day when Patrick came for Timothy, Granny frowned at him.

"What did I do?" he asked like a child being scolded.

"You came alone."

"Talk to Shelagh about that she said it was nap time. I would have brought them both for you."

"Alright I'll forgive you. Come here."

As she hugged him she smelled his suit coat.

"What are you doing now?" he asked with a smile.

"Just smelling to see if you really gave up smoking."

"I did," Patrick said.

"I can tell. I'm proud of you."

"Dad, I taught Granny reverse psychology," Timothy chimed in.

"You did. I will have to be careful or she'll be using it to steal you or Angela."

"...or both," Granny added with a laugh.


	21. Chapter 21

Summer 1961

Thursday evening came and she realized that she hadn't heard from Patrick or Timothy yet. It was too late to call the flat. They received enough late night calls and did not need her disturbing them.

That did not stop Granny from worrying. Typically there was a reason why she did not hear from them and it wasn't usually a good reason. Last year there was the time that Tim described as exhaustion. The idea of Patrick taking to his bed concerned her very much.

He had always responded to difficulty by working harder. This was the first time, she ever knew him to stop working. Even after Marianne's death, he coped by immersing himself in his work. Luckily whatever the cause, he had Shelagh and he seemed to have recovered.

The year before was the mood just before Angela adoption. Again Shelagh and perhaps some sharp words from her managed to set things right. Like she had then she decided she would call the surgery in the morning so she could be sure to reach Patrick directly.

When he did not answer the telephone, she asked to speak to him.

"Dr. Turner is not available may I help you?" the rather efficient sounding voice said.

"May I speak with Sh...Mrs. Turner please?"

"Mrs. Turner is not available either. I am sure that we can help you. What seems to be the problem, Misses?

"Mrs. Parker. I am not a patient. I am trying to reach Doctor or Mrs. Turner."

"I am sorry, but the Turner's are away."

"Away? What about the children?"

"The children are away with them. Now can I leave a message that you called?"

"Yes, thank you," she said quite perplexed.

Away...she thought, in all the time she had known Patrick he never took time off. Marianne would beg for sometime by the sea and he would always say next year. The best he could ever give her were a few occasional outings, but never for more than one day.

Later at Nonnatus House

Nurse Crane mentioned to Sister Julienne that she received a strange call for Dr. Turner.

"Oh really?"

"The caller was trying to reach him, but said she was not a patient. She said her name was Mrs. Parker," Nurse Crane explained.

"Oh dear, their holiday was so impromptu Doctor must have forgotten to let Mrs. Parker know they were going away."

"Excuse me Sister Julienne, but who is Mrs. Parker?"

"She is Timothy's grandmother. Timothy visits with her quite regularly so she would be certainly concerned when she could not reach them."

Nurse Crane had never given much thought to the details of the Turner family. She seemed to have been the last one to learn that Mrs. Turner was a midwife.

Granny

She had hoped to see Timothy, but instead she decided to pay her sister, Betty, a visit.

"No Timothy today," Betty commented

"No, it seems they are on holiday."

"Holiday, really. I thought he never had time to take a holiday."

"He hadn't, but perhaps that has changed. I know that Shelagh works hard right alongside of him," Granny explained.

"Who cares for Timothy while she is working? "

"Timothy is in school, besides at fourteen he is fine on his own. There is also a woman who comes in and watches Angela," Granny explained.

"Who is Angela?" Betty asked.

Granny suddenly remembered that she had neglected to mention Angela to Betty. Casually she said, "Angela is Timothy's baby sister."

Baby was probably not the best way to describe Angela, but she did not want to have to explain more than necessary.

"A baby well that is a surprise. Isn't he too old for babies?"

"Apparently not and she is precious."

"Don't tell me you are going to get attached to her."

"Oh it is too late for that!" Granny smiled.

"Humph."

Granny received a call from Patrick. He was full of apologies. He explained how Timothy and Shelagh had made all the arrangements and surprised him.

"She really gets things done doesn't she," Granny said, "Did you have fun?"

"Fun may not be the best word for camping in the rain."

"Camping! Who's idea was that?"

"You should ask Timothy all about it. When would you like him?"

"Any day you can send him. I'll take Angela too if you need a rest from camping," she laughed.

"I could speak to Shelagh, but I am sure she is not willing to let her go. Although I would venture that you would be the first one she would let her go to," Patrick assured her.

"I understand. Perhaps she can visit when you come back for Timothy ."

"I will try. I remember when I was welcomed at your door now it is only my daughter," Patrick complained.

"You poor thing." They both laughed.

Timothy arrived full of stories. He told Granny how he had noticed that Dad was tired and very much needed a holiday. He was even the one who suggested camping.

"If I had known about the rain, I may have had a different idea. We had trouble with the tent for me and Angela. It fell down on us when we were sleeping. We ended up all sleeping together. It was quite a tight fit."

"Oh my," Granny laughed.

"Then there were the squirrels."

"Squirrels?"

"Angela is terribly afraid of them."

"Oh!" Granny laughed more.

Timothy continued telling her about the rain and the bullet holes and finally the late night move to the hotel. By the time he was finished Granny had tears from laughing so hard.

"And to think I was worried when I did not receive my weekly telephone call. You were having a grand time being wet and cold," She laughed more.

"I doubt we'll ever go camping again," Tim admitted

"Here I thought it sounded like the best holiday ever."

And the laughing continued.


	22. Chapter 22

Christmas 1961

The Turner/Parker Christmas tradition had been established. A Boxing Day dinner was shared when Timothy was brought to Granny's for his holiday visit.

Granny was unsure what to think when Patrick and Shelagh asked to speak to her away from the children. With few rooms to choose from the adult went into the warm kitchen.

"So you have had it a bit rough lately," She said.

Patrick responded, "Yes, but that is not what we want to talk about...Shelagh."

Shelagh spoke next, "The Sisters are putting together a group to go and help at their mission hospital in South Africa...We were thinking it might do us good to go, especially after all we've been dealing with."

"You are telling me that you want to take my lovies away from me for how long?"

"Just over a month, but we would not be taking the children. We want to ask you if they could stay with you while we are away," Shelagh explained.

"Both of them?"

"I know Angela is more work than Timothy, but there is no one we trust more. We want them to be together..."

Patrick put his hand on Shelagh's arm and said, "Shelagh look at her face."

Granny was grinning. Of course she would keep them she thought.

When she spoke she said, "How soon do you leave?"

Shelagh smiled and Patrick answered, "Not for a few weeks. We still need to make travel arrangements now the children are settled."

"Does Timothy know?"

"He has an idea, but we can tell him know," Patrick answered.

"You're both going to South Africa aren't you?" Timothy asked when they returned to the sitting room.

Shelagh spoke first, "We would like to and Granny has agreed to you and Angela staying here."

"Are you sure you can leave Angela for that long?"

"Timothy dearest, I am not sure we can leave either of you for that long. I just know this trip is about using medicine to do good and we both need that."

"Tim," Patrick said, "We haven't told anyone we're going, so if you don't want us to go, please tell us."

"No, I think you should go. It is important and we will have fun with Granny," he smiled. He thought for a minute, "How will I get to school?"

"We will have to work out the bus schedule, I suppose," Patrick replied.

"I could take a break and stay and help Granny with Angela."

In unison Patrick and Shelagh both responded, "No!"

Granny laughed and said, "Angela and I will be fine while you are away at school."

Shelagh said, "I hope the extra work and laundry will not be too much for you."

"Not at all. I am so honored that you are letting me care for them."

"We know you love them both," Shelagh answered.

They shared a meal and exchanged gifts and after Granny pulled Shelagh aside and said, "I know that when the time comes for your journey it will be difficult for you. I can't keep the children from missing you and you them, but I will keep them safe and loved until you return."

"I know. Thank you."

Before Patrick and Shelagh left, Timothy asked,"Can I stay with Granny just two days instead of what we planned?"

"Really?" Patrick asked.

"Yes, knowing that you'll be gone and I'll be spending a long time at Granny', I want to spend more time at home."

"That seems quite reasonable to me," Granny replied.

"Then I will come for you in two days," Patrick said.

Shelagh

As they drove away, Shelagh thought about the next time when she would be leaving both her children behind for a very long time. She knew this trip was right for so many reasons, but it did not make leaving her children any easier.

Patrick looked across at her sad face and as if reading her mind asked, " Are you sure?"

She answered,"Yes."


	23. Chapter 23

**Granny's life, living in London and her sister have all been AU. I go a bit further with a backstory for Marianne. I am not sure we will ever know the truth though...**

Granny was not surprised when she heard the news that the Turner family would be moving house. She was well aware that they did not have enough room for a family of five. She knew that Timothy was not happy about sharing a room with Angela. It was helpful during their long stay at her house because Angela needed her brother nearby.

A little girl can really intrude on a teenage boy's need for space and privacy. Timothy being such a gem put up with it for long enough. She was looking forward to seeing Timothy for the first time since the move. Because he was becoming busier, his visits were often for one day without an overnight. Some days Angela joined them and others times she and Timothy had a visit for themselves.

This visit was just for Timothy, but Angela she was assured would come when Timothy was picked up. Timothy was also allowed to take the bus alone to her house which helped as Patrick's work was hard to plan around.

"So how is the new house?" She asked when he arrived and settled in the kitchen for cake.

"It is big. I am glad to have my own room."

"Are you happy about the move? I know you left the only home that you've ever known."

"It was sad to see the rooms empty...Dad and I stood together for a few moments. He said that we take the memories with us, but I felt like I was leaving Mummy behind...Are you sad because her home is gone?"

"No, because I am so happy that your family is growing."

"But it was Mummy's home."

"It was one of your mummy's homes. She lived here for most of her life. I walk these room and I think of her. You sleep in her room when you stay here. Some of her belongings are still there. Still if I were to move, she would come with me, because she is in here," she said as she put her hand over her heart.

"I feel as though we moved away from her."

"No, she is part of you. You have so much of her in you...not just her talent, but you have some of her personality...You have a lot of your Dad too."

"I guess I liked that we were where I remembered her."

"Yes, and now your new family has their own home...Shelagh has her own home."

"Mum...oh I guess it was a bit like living in someone else's home. We used to have to show her where things were."

"Let's go have a look around and I'll tell you about your Mummy."

They walked into the sitting room and she went over to the piano. She lifted up the seat and inside was sheet music. Timothy had played some of it before. Granny lifted the sheet music and on the bottom written in pencil that dug into the wood was 'Marianne'.

"She wrote her name!"

"Yes I scolded her, but now I am quite happy it is there."

"There is more there...what does it say...loves...loves who?"

"I believe it said more than one name through the years. I seem to think it says Nigel."

"Not Patrick?"

"No, by the time she met your father she had long since stopped writing in the piano bench."

"Who was Nigel?"

"A boy who lived down the way. They were quite sweet on each other when she was about your age."

"Really!"

"You're not sweet on any girls are you?"

Timothy smiled and said, "Oh no not me."

"Hmm not sure that was a straight answer...your mother liked to keep her feelings to herself...well except for the bench."

She took him over to the bookshelf and carefully lifted a delicate paper mache bird. It was painted with great detail.

"This she made for my birthday. She was very artistic as well."

"That is beautiful. I remember we would paint quite often."

At the bottom of the stairs, Granny lifted the carpet and point to a gouge in the wood floor at the bottom of the stairs.

"I put the carpet here to cover this... She had her hands full and decided to throw her shoes down the stairs. The heel left this mark...I'm not sure the shoe was ever the same either."

"Wow..she was destructive."

"I suppose...Oh next is the most important," Granny said and led him upstairs."

She walked to a cupboard in the hall opened the door and there on the door jam were pencil marks and ages written next to each.

"See I write on wood too," Granny laughed.

"Am I taller than she was?"

"I should think..wait here"

She came back with a pencil and had to reach way up to mark his height. He was definitely a taller.

"She would have been proud to look up at you...perhaps a bit sad that you're so grown up...Come into the bedroom...She painted the picture hanging over there...In the bottom drawer are some things she left behind when she married your Dad...you can take a look if you'd like."

Timothy

Granny left the room and he opened the draw. Inside were a lot of papers, photographs and a very old doll. He looked at the photographs and saw a very young Mummy with friends and Granny and a man he knew was his Grandfather. In some she was dressed up...for a dance perhaps. Others were just groups of friends smiling.

The papers were drawings and reports from school. He even found some of her grades. At the bottom he found some letters addressed to his mother. He was not sure if he should read them. He continued to look through the contents of the drawer when Granny returned.

"What are these letters?" He asked.

"Oh those are from her old beau who went off to the war."

"What's happened to him?"

"He died in France. So many did."

"Can I read them?"

"If you want, but you need to understand that she was planning to marry him, but he never came home."

"Who was he?"

"His name was Eddie. He lived next to my sister. Your mummy knew him growing up, but did not take a fancy to him until later."

"So she loved him?"

"Yes."

"...but she loved my Dad. Just like he loved Mummy and now he loves Mum."

"Yes."

"I'm glad...now she will understand."

"Understand what?"

"Mum and Dad, and moving house, and the baby and Angela."

"I think she is smiling about all of that," Granny said as she gave his shoulders a squeeze.

 **Coming soon Chapter 24 (to be published after S6e8 airs)**

Granny had been on edge for days. She knew the baby would be coming soon, but didn't want to disturb them. If Shelagh was her own daughter or even her real daughter-in-law, she would be right there ready to help. With Shelagh, a midwife herself, and Patrick, a doctor, they had things all arranged.

She had been assured that she would be called after the arrival. So she tried to occupy herself as she waited. She knew she was batty for not leaving the house. If she missed their call they would try again. Still she had no intention of missing this call.

With the ups and downs of the last nine months, she would be glad when the baby's born and all the anxiety is over.

She jumped when her telephone rang…..

 **To be continued**


	24. Chapter 24

Granny had been on edge for days. She knew the baby would be coming soon, but didn't want to disturb them. If Shelagh was her own daughter or even her real daughter-in-law, she would be right there ready to help. With Shelagh, a midwife herself, and Patrick, a doctor, they had things all arranged.

She had been assured that she would be called after the arrival. So she tried to occupy herself as she waited. She knew she was batty for not leaving the house. If she missed their call they would try again. Still she had no intention of missing this call.

With the ups and downs of the last nine months, she would be glad when the baby's born and all the anxiety is over.

She jumped when her telephone rang only to hear Betty on the other end.

"Oh Betty."

"Don't be too glad to hear from me," she snapped.

"I'm sorry. I am hoping for another phone call."

"What call?"

"Well the baby is due anytime."

"Oh the baby...you been talking about the baby for months."

"Well with the early scare and hospital and bed rest, there has been a lot to think about."

"Will you go visit the baby?"

"Of course as soon as they want me...I'll help if I'm needed."

"Let's me know, perhaps Dave can drive you there again."

"That would be lovely. Thank you."

She was surprised by how accommodating Betty was. Perhaps her sister had finally accepted that Patrick's family was her family.

It was midmorning when her telephone rang. When she heard Patrick's voice she knew the baby had arrived...A boy!...How marvelous!

She was over the moon with excitement. A healthy baby and mother was always a cause for celebration. An Invitation to come on Sunday was wonderful.

She was surprised when Judy was in the car with Dave.

"Well this is a surprise," Granny said as she settled herself and her knitted gifts and a covered dish into the back seat.

"Auntie, I am glad that you are still close to Patrick. I am not sure why my mum never cared for him...I know she used to compare him to Eddie. She did not like that he married Marianne and now she does not like that he married again."

"She'll never be happy," Granny said and Dave laughed.

"Dave, don't insult my mother," she scolded

"I didn't...It was Auntie."

"Never you two mind," Granny interrupted, "Dave dear did I tell you they've moved."

"Have they?" Judy asked..

"Yes, they were bursting out at the seams. Timothy and Angela were sharing a room."

"Poor kid," Dave said, "He's a great kid, but sharing with a little sister...So what's the new address?"

Dave was able to find the house based on the cross street the Granny told him.

"Wow it looks big," Dave said.

"It certainly does," Granny agreed.

"Let's go ring the bell then," Dave said.

Judy spoke up, "Honestly Dave...they've just had a baby and we've not been invited, You wanted to go to bow to your old pub. We'll come back for Auntie and maybe say hello then."

"Splendid idea...I'll see you," Granny said and walk to the door alone.

There was the garden she heard about. It looked like it needed a bit of work, but it would be lovely.

Patrick answered the door, "Hello...welcome...Did Dave run off?"

"Yes, Judy's with him. They weren't sure that Shelagh would be ready for company."

"I'd like her to meet them. What's all this?" he said taking the dish out of her hand.

"They'll come back for me so maybe then…You know what's in the dish she smiled, "..and these are gifts for the baby...now where is he?"

"Granny!" Angela said as she ran to her and hugged her legs.

"Hello love," Granny said as she bent over to hug her proper.

"Baby! Granny...baby."

"Show me."

Angela brought Granny into the sitting room. There was Shelagh on the sofa holding the new arrival. She looked beautiful, glowing much like a statue of the Madonna.

"He's sleeping, but I just could not put him down...Come take him? so you can meet properly."

"What a beautiful baby," Granny said with a smile if pure joy.

"Well we think so."

"That's all me," Patrick said as he came in with the tea tray.

"I'm not so sure," Granny laughed as the baby stretched and started to stir.

"If you decide to put him down, there is tea," Patrick said.

"Tea can wait...Shelagh, you look wonderful."

"I feel wonderful…" Shelagh said as she got us to look at the gifts from Granny, "These are so lovely. You must have been doing nothing but knitting. Thank you."

"Shelagh forgets she just had a baby," Patrick scolded.

"I have spent more time these past months lying around. I just want to get on with it."

"My love, you went to a wedding reception two days after giving birth."

"Yes and you and Sister Julienne made me sit in a chair all night."

Patrick said as bent over and kissed her forehead, "You're in good hand, I'm off on my rounds."

"Where is Timothy?"

"Hiding in his room I suppose. Angela, go get Timothy. Tell him Granny is here."

The children came down together and Timothy said, "Hello Granny. I figured it would be awhile before you missed me."

"Timothy, I always miss you. Your baby brother is irresistible."

"I know."

"I can show you around when you decide to give him back to mum."

Angela meanwhile did not mind Granny holding baby because she was able to sit with her Mummy.

Angela said, "Granny...mermaid!"

"Mermaid love?"

"Mermaid and horsy and music and wee!"

"What?"

Timothy told Granny about the carousel at the wedding reception.

"How marvelous!"

Later Timothy gave Granny a house tour with Angela following them.

"It is quite big," Granny observed.

Returning to Shelagh she said, "Shelagh, the house is amazing."

"It is," Shelagh smiled.

Time went by quickly and Patrick returned. A short while later, Dave and Judy were back to fetch Granny.

Patrick met them at the door and greeted them, "Hello, so nice to see you...do come in."

"Patrick you look well," Judy said.

"I'm not sure about that...I've hardly slept."

"You look happy."

"Oh I am..."

Granny watched the exchanged knowing that they had not seen each other since the funeral. They had both lost their best friend.

"...Come meet Shelagh" Patrick added, entering the sitting room, he said, "Dave and Judy, my wife, Shelagh."

"Hello. Welcome," Shelagh greeted them with a smile, "Of course you know Tim and I believe you also know Angela and..."

Judy gushed, "Oh he is precious."

"Would you like to hold him."

"Yes!"

"Tea?" Patrick asked

Dave spoke up first, "Have you wet the baby's head?"

"No…"

"I think it's time."

"I think I have a bottle some where...Shelagh?"

"Look in the cupboard in the kitchen."

"I've got it...how many am I pouring?" Patrick called from the kitchen.

"One for me," Tim said.

In unison, Patrick and Shelagh both said, "NO!"

"None for me," Granny said.

"or me," Judy added.

"Well just two then. Tea for the ladies then?"

Dave joined Patrick in the kitchen. Granny could not hear their conversation, but heard their laughter. She noticed Timothy was interested in the men in the kitchen.

"They used to be mates," Judy said.

"Yes, Patrick told me when he brought Granny the last time."

The phone rang and Shelagh went to answer it.

"Patrick, you best put that bottle down. Sister Julienne called to say they've had two admissions to the maternity home. You may be needed."

"Well that's it for me then, we should join the others."

"I think I need to pop upstairs to feed this little one," Shelagh said.

When she left, Granny said, "She really does look wonderful Patrick"

Patrick smiled, "She is wonderful...she and our little miracle."

"Well you chose well old chap," Dave said.

Judy added, "She is lovely."

"Don't let on to your Mum that you think that," Dave said

"Mum will just have to get used to it...I think I'd like to visit again."

Granny said, "We best be heading home. Please thank Shelagh for me."

The others stood up and move towards the door. Dave said, "Congratulations, I wouldn't want to be starting over with little ones, but you seem happy, so I'm glad."

Granny had hugs for all and promised to come back soon.

She was tired when she arrived home. What a marvelous day she had!


	25. Chapter 25

She was awoken very early with an unwell feeling. It had already been a very difficult winter...cold...storms...one after another. She had thought winter blues was the reason she had felt off for a few days.

What she felt this morning was no longer just 'off'...she had difficulty finishing her first cup of tea. After moving on to sharp pains in her abdomen, she decided it was time to make a phone call. She hated to call too early on a Saturday, but she needed medical advice.

The telephone rang only twice when it was answered, "Turner."

"Patrick "

"What's wrong?"

"I don't feel well..belly pain" her voice was strained by the pain

"Which side?"

"Right..I suppose," she was breathing heavy as she responded.

"Listen carefully it will take too long for me to get you. I am calling an ambulance. I will meet you at The London. Just unlock your door and sit in the hall to wait."

She did as he said and waited…

Patrick

No one, but Timothy seemed to sleep in the Turner house these days. Even with no sleep Shelagh was glowing, Patrick observed through his own bleary eyes.

When the phone rang the baby who he had been walking with started crying.

Balancing baby and telephone, he answered.

When he heard his name on the other end, he knew something was not right. Half way through his conversation, Shelagh was next to him with questioning eyes as she took the baby from him. He did not satisfy her concern instead he held up a finger and quickly called for the ambulance.

When he gave the address and his concerns of possible acute appendicitis, Shelagh had all the answers she needed.

He looked at her with concerned eyes and said, "I need you to call Dr. Hunt, her GP. Tell him what is happening."

Shelagh nodded and said, "Call with news." As he rushed out the door.

Granny

She sat in the chair by the telephone for the ambulance as Patrick had instructed and after a few minutes, her phone rang. She answered, but barely uttered a sound.

"Granny," Shelagh said, "Patrick is on his way. I notified Dr. Hunt. I did not want you waiting alone. You're going to be alright...Patrick will make sure."

"The children…" she whispered.

" They're right here with me...I am staying with you."

The pain was intensifying and Shelagh kept reminding her to breathe. "I am familiar with pain," Shelagh told her.

Granny knew what she meant, but really could not focus at all. After what seemed like forever there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Shelagh said, "Don't worry. Patrick will be waiting for you."

One moment she was listening to Shelagh and the next she was on a stretcher going out the door. The ride to hospital was a blurr. When she was carried in the door, Patrick was waiting.

She remembered very little except...Patrick saying tell them...family…"You're my family...My Patrick," she said feeling quite groggy after a jab.

Patrick

He was waiting for her to arrive by ambulance. Although impossible to diagnose without examination he was certain that it was her appendix. He remembered when Shelagh was not allowed with Timothy and did not want a repeat. As soon as she arrived, he insisted that she say that they were family. As expected she was rushed to theatre.

The waiting was difficult. He checked in with Shelagh. He was so pleased to learn that she had phoned Granny and spoke to her while she waited for the ambulance to arrive. He was reminded for just how wonderful his wife is.

When the surgeon was through he spoke to Patrick and assured him that she would make a slow, but full recovery. He sat by her bedside and waited for her to come around.

Granny

As she began to wake she saw Patrick's face. She thought it could be worse...I could have been greeted by Marianne.

"Don't move. You're going to have a lot of pain," he said.

"I made it."

"Of course you did. You're too tough to be beaten by appendicitis."

"All I remembered was you insisting we were family...of course we're family."

"I needed them to know or they would not speak to me or let me stay with you."

"You're a doctor."

"Yes, but I am not yours...now rest."

"Betty."

"Oh should I call her? I'll need the number."

Patrick

The last person he wanted to speak to was Betty...He knew it was the right thing to do.

She answered and he greeted her, "Hello this is Patrick Turner. I am calling from The London.."

"Oh Lord, is she alright?"

"She will be...she has had surgery…"

"Surgery!"

"She had a bad appendix...They caught it before it ruptured."

"Why didn't she call me?"

"She called me which was the right thing to do. She will be fine, but it was major surgery."

"I am coming right over."

"Visiting hours are at two."

"Humpf."

That went well he thought, as he left to check on some of his own patients.

Granny

She was tired when Betty arrived. She suspected whatever they were giving her for pain was making her drowsy.

"Oh my dear!" Betty greeted her.

"Hullo," she responded.

"Are you in pain?"

"No...medicine."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Patrick...I needed."

She must have fallen asleep, because she was talking to her sister, then she was gone.

Patrick popped in during evening hours. As he spoke to the matron, she observed his doctor look.

"Will I live doctor?" she asked.

"The sister says 'my mother is sedated for pain and there are no post operative concerns...So yes, you will live to cause more trouble."

"I didn't mean to be a bother."

"You are not a bother...I meant trouble with your sharp tongue," he teased.

"You should respect your mum," she teased back.

"Oh you are feeling better. You need your rest. I will be back to see you tomorrow."

"Good bye love."

Patrick leaned over and kissed her forehead and she smiled. She kept smile as sleep overtook her again.


	26. Chapter 26

She felt slightly better the next day. She didn't like the medicine. She thought she might prefer the pain and would speak to Patrick about it.

Betty arrived as the visiting bell rang.

"You fell asleep. I sat with you until the bell rang."

"I'm sorry...the surgery."

"No matter. Are you feeling better?"

"A little bit."

"What did the doctor say?"

"That I arrived at hospital just in time. Thanks to Patrick or I would have been dead," she smiled and said, "look here is my savior now."

"Dad's always saving people," Timothy who arrived with Patrick said.

"Hello Timothy love."

"I told Dad I wanted to visit with him...Granny, how are you feeling?"

Granny watched as Patrick went to speak with the sister, answering Timothy she said, "I have a bit of pain, but it is already better than yesterday."

"How are you Timothy?" Betty asked.

"Fine. Thank you."

"I hear you have a new half-brother?" she added.

"Oh I suppose so. I just think of him as my brother...he and I do share half blood, what does it matter...Angela and I share no blood and she is my sister without question."

Granny noticed that Patrick was back and listening to his son. She spoke up, "I only share blood with Timothy, but they are all my family...especially Patrick...What did the sister say son."

Patrick smiled at the new joke between them and answered, "She says that you are recovering well. No signs of infection."

"Do I have to keep taking the pills? I don't like how they make me feel."

"You don't want to be in pain."

"No, but they give them to me before the pain starts."

"Perhaps they can reduce the amount. I can speak to them about that."

"When will I go home?"

"Not for a week."

"A week!"

"Besides you won't go home. You'll have to come stay with me," Betty said.

Timothy

Timothy noticed the look on Granny's face at Auntie's suggestion. He knew Granny wouldn't want to stay with Auntie. He knew it wasn't his place, but he spoke up.

"Granny you can come stay with us."

"With you. She should be with me...I'm her sister," Betty argued.

"Dad's a doctor and Mum's a nurse. They can look after her."

"Tim, Granny is welcome to recover where she chooses, but I agree she shouldn't go home alone," Patrick said, "Nothing needs to be decided today."

"Humpf!"

Granny

She did not like the thought of not being able to go home. The last thing she needed was to fret over where she would recuperate when she just had an operation.

Although Patrick and Timothy did not stay long, Betty sat by her side until the bell rang. She thought her sister had come around towards Patrick, but that did not seem to be.

She felt her sister's remark to Timothy was rude. Dwelling on the baby being Timothy's half brother...No one in the Turner house cared who was related by blood. Shelagh loved her first two children while sharing no blood with them.

Thankfully Patrick seemed to be amused by her sister's comments. Betty never liked Patrick, but when Marianne was alive she kept it to herself...well mostly. She remembered one day when Marianne was visiting with Timothy and Betty popped in...Marianne was tired, because Timothy was two and in perpetual motion. Patrick was working nonstop and Marianne was on her own…

Betty starting criticising him for being a bad husband and father and Marianne response was to ask, "What was the name of the pub that Uncle favored until after you'd put your children to bed?" Then she reminded her that Patrick was busy because he was a doctor and not in the pub.

Granny learned long ago that no one can measure up to Betty's expectations. Being the younger sister, Granny stopped trying and carries on with her own life.

Patrick visited the next day in the evening.

"You shouldn't be here. You should be at home with your little ones," She protested.

"I won't stay long. How are you feeling?"

"How did the nurse say I am feeling?"

"Ornery."

"Did you say you were going?"

"She said that you are doing well and are refusing medicine for your pain. How is your pain?"

"Fine if I do not move too much. The pills made me feel sick."

"Actually the nurse called you sweet," he said, "Clearly you don't take after your sister."

"She is ornery. That is the reason you came this evening to avoid her wasn't it?"

"Of course. I hope Tim did not put you on the spot."

"No...of course not."

"He was right. I have spoken with can stay with us. We want you to recuperate where ever you prefer. Regardless when you are discharged, I will drive you where you want to go."

"She must be too busy with the baby."

"She says she is not. She is really quite remarkable."

"Yes," agreed Granny, "She is, but I still need to consider Betty's offer."

Patrick

When he arrived home, Shelagh asked, "How is she?"

"Recovering as expected?"

"Did you invite her to stay with us?"

"I did. I'm not sure what she will decide. I think she is afraid of offending her sister."

"What is she like Sister Evangelina?"

"Oh no dear much worse. Sister had a good heart. She hasn't one."

"Patrick!"

"Someday if you meet her you'll see."

Tim who was lurking added, "Dad's right and if you're lucky you'll never meet her. She makes Sister Ursula seem nice."

"How can they be sisters?" Shelagh wondered aloud.


	27. Chapter 27

Granny was restless confined to her hospital bed. The nurse promised that they would get her up to walk today. She longed to recover and leave the hospital. All she wanted was to go home, but was told she could not go home alone.

What was she to do? Betty wants her to recuperate at her house. Could she survive a few weeks with her sister? Patrick offered for her to come stay with them, but she knew that would upset Betty.

If only she awoke that morning feeling well and her life went on as expected without interruption. She knew only too well that you take the cards that life deals to you. Truthfully this was incidental compared to other events she had faced…

Her decision would not exist if her daughter or husband were still with her. She could imagine herself staying at the old flat with Marianne...or perhaps Marianne and Timothy would care for her at her home and leave Patrick to fend for himself at home.

Now the flat was gone and Patrick's wife had a new baby. As much as they were her family, it was very different than her own daughter caring for her.

Betty has come every afternoon since her operation. She did not doubt that her sister cares for her. Likewise even with his busy schedule Patrick has managed to stop by as well.

When evening visiting hours started she expected that he would arrive. She was looking out for him when her niece, Judy, walked through the door with flowers.

"Hello Auntie. How are you?"

"Judy dear, I am managing...pain is better. I even walked a bit today."

"Well that's good news! Mum's been talking about you staying with her."

"Has she. I have also had an offer from Patrick."

"Oh yes she told me."

"I am just not sure."

"It seems to me, it might be hard on both of them...What with Mum getting on in years and Shelagh with the baby."

"I hate to be a burden."

"Why don't you stay with us?" Judy asked.

"You?" she said shocked, but then changed the subject, pointed across the room and said, "Watch this. He never stops being a doctor."

She had seen Patrick arrive and as expected went straight to the nurse rather than to her. They watch him speak to her before turning and walking over to her bed.

"Hello Judy. How's our patient?"

"You know perfectly well how I am Patrick Turner...You just spoke to the nurse."

He laughed and said, "Yes, still ornery. I hear you had a little walk."

"Patrick, how is the baby?" Judy asked.

"Perfect," he answered with a proud smile and asked, "Where's David tonight?"

"He is at home making sure the homework gets done."

"There is always homework at home...homework and nappies."

"Patrick," Granny said, "Judy has offered for me to stay with her. You were serious?"

"Oh yes. My own are almost grown I have plenty of time and we can make room for you. You will not need to go up any stairs."

"You decided what is best," Patrick said to Granny.

"If she is at my house, you can visit and my Mum can visit," Judy added.

"I'll think about it."

They visited a bit, until the nurse interrupted.

"Dr. Turner, you have a phone call."

"Duty calls. I'll be by tomorrow."

They watched him go to the desk, speak briefly in the phone and dash off.

"I like him. I always have. I just don't understand my Mum."

"She is very opinionated."

"Don't I know it."

"Will she be angry with you if she finds out you offered to take me in?"

"Oh probably, but I've learned to speak my mind."

"Good for you. You are a good niece, thank you."

"I think Patrick and I have a lot in common. We both want to be there for you...I'm not your daughter, but he is still your son-in-law."

"Don't tell the nurses. They think he's my son."

Granny went on to tell Judy all about it. They laughed until visiting hours were over and she left.

Granny was alone again. She thought about Judy's offer. Yes that may just work. No she wasn't her daughter, but she and Marianne were always inseparable, so she was the next best thing...


	28. Chapter 28

The evening that Judy came again, there was talk of discharging her in two days time. She really needed to have a plan. Judy came with David, which pleased Granny.

"What did you say to your Mum?" Granny asked Judy.

"I told her about my offer...I tried to make it sound as if I was relieving a burden for her...She just got cross."

"Yes. She was fuming this afternoon."

"I told her she could visit anytime and she told me it was too far to walk. Then I reminded her that I am just around the corner from your house...She does walk to your house doesn't she?"

"Not as much as you'd think."

"She mentioned bad knees and I told her that was a good reason for her not to be caring for you."

"and?" Granny asked.

"I told her if you don't stay with me, you'll stay with Patrick."

"Oh dear. No wonder she was spitting mad."

"I didn't finish...I told her you would stay with Patrick so Shelagh could care for you...then I added 'she's a nurse'. She was livid at that."

"Oh dear, what a mess," Granny said upset.

"She telephoned late this afternoon to say that perhaps it was best that you stay with me," Judy smiled.

"You did a number on your old Mum love," David laughed.

"Well you certainly took a gamble," Granny added.

"Auntie, it was no gamble. It was either our house or Patrick's. Mum can't even help you out of a chair if she needs to. Besides you would go mad with her. I been going mad my whole life. Why do you think I practically lived at your house growing up."

"I thought it was my cooking."

"Your shepherd's pie is delicious. Maybe when you're feeling better you can make it."

"Now you sound like Timothy."

"What sounds like me?" Timothy said as he approached Granny's bed.

"Oh hello, Timothy love. Judy was talking about my shepherd's pie."

"Oh the best ever," Tim said.

"Where's your Dad," David asked.

"He had to look in on a patient. He'll be here soon."

"Timothy, I know you invited me to stay with you, but I am going to stay at Judy's house."

"Oh that's alright. I'm just glad you won't be at Auntie's."

"Timothy, you can come visit. Then your granny can see the little ones."

"I know everyone wants to see Teddy."

"Tim," Patrick said upon hearing his comment.

"Dad, it's true...poor Angela isn't the cutest anymore."

"He is right, we all want to get our hands on baby Teddy, but Angela is still adorable and you are still my favorite," Granny assured him, "Patrick, I am going to Judy's. She even managed to get Betty to agree."

"You can all come to visit...In fact, come have Sunday dinner," Judy said.

"Yes, please do," David added.

"Well it looks like it is all settled. I will let Shelagh know about Sunday."

"Timothy, you can see the girls again," Judy said.

"Judy, leave the boy alone he was not interested in the girls when he saw them last year."

"He may be now," Patrick added.

"Dad! really! My own father. The girls will be too busy with Teddy and Angela to bother me. I can talk to Ned."

"Go luck to you. Hard to believe that boy is mine. He doesn't say much." David said.

"That's because you never stop talking," Judy teased.

"You can take a boy outta the East End, but you can't take the East End outta the boy."

They all laughed. After assuring Granny that David would pick her up when she was discharged. Judy and David left.

"Patrick, you forgot to speak to the nurse."

"I didn't need to. I can tell you are recovering well. Your GP can check on you at Judy's...I've been accused of always being a doctor."

"Yes, by me."

"And Shelagh."

"You should have seen him before Teddy was born."

"Timothy, you're forgetting...I did...before you were born. I am sure he was the same...perhaps worse since you were and will always be his first."

"I think it is time for us to go. The doctor can tell you're tired."

"Goodbye Granny."

"Goodbye love."

Granny was glad that everything was settled. She enjoyed the company, but was worn out. Patrick teasing Timothy about the girls left her feeling melancholy. She knew that Marianne would have enjoyed her teenage son. He has grown so much...she would have been so proud. No use thinking about what could have been, she thought. I'll just have to enjoy what is.


	29. Chapter 29

Granny settled in at Judy's house...It wasn't home, but it would do. Granny was a practical woman and did not require much fuss.

She felt sad for Judy, because Betty managed to come everyday and she brought her complaints with her…"Is this your best teacup?" … "No Mum, it's not a holiday." … "You should clean your kitchen." … "We just finished our luncheon when you rang the bell." … "Those children should be quieter." … "Mum, they just walked in from school."

On and on, she listened to poor Judy defend herself. On Sunday morning, Judy seemed a bit anxious.

Granny asked, "What are you fretting about?"

"I want everything to be just so."

"Your mother isn't coming is she?"

"I mean for Shelagh."

"Shelagh doesn't care. You can serve bread and cheese and she would be fine...She is as opposite your mother as any two people on earth."

"Still."

"No still, relax. You only need to worry if your mum rings that bell. Did you tell her they're coming?"

Judy whispered and Granny couldn't hear. "What?" Granny asked, "Oh no you didn't."

"I didn't know how!"

"Well this was inevitable...today may be the day."

The Turner family arrived. They brought flowers for Judy, but everyone was most excited about little Teddy.

"Look how he's grown!" Granny exclaimed.

"He is so cuuute, " the girls said together. Tim just rolled his eyes.

"Did you say hello to Tim?" Judy asked.

"Hello" … "Hello, can we hold him?"

"Give Auntie sometime with him. They've come to see her after all."

"Pat, old chap, an ale or are you working?" David asked.

"I'm always working, but I'll have just one."

"How will you get a call if you're needed?" Ned asked interested.

"Well in Poplar, if I can't be reach then people either call Nonnatus House or The London. I've left your telephone with both." Patrick explained.

"Do you cut into people?" Ned asked.

"Not usually. I am not a surgeon. Tim wants to be a doctor, do you?"

"Nah, I was just wondering."

David turned to Patrick and said, "That's the most the boy has spoken in a week."

Granny listened to the conversations as she held Teddy and Angela not to left out cuddled right up next to her.

"He's been well fed. He should be content for a while," Shelagh said as she followed Judy into the kitchen.

Everyone was having a lovely visit when the doorbell rang.

Shelagh

When the doorbell rang, Shelagh heard Judy say an expletive that was not very lady like.

Shelagh looked at her and Judy said, "My mother!"

"Oh. I've been warned. Should I hide?" Shelagh said half joking.

"No, we will protect you."

The two women left the kitchen in time to hear a voice in the hall.

"David, let me by."

"Mum, we have company," David explained.

"Company?"

"Hello Mum," Judy said.

"Judy, your husband won't let me by. I want to see my sister."

"Your sister has guests," Judy said.

"Guests...Oh. Well just let me by."

Shelagh watched as a woman taller and 'bigger' than Granny rush into the room. While the exchange was happening in the hall, she noticed that Judy's children had disappeared and took Angela with them. Only Timothy remained and she suspected to defend her. He was sitting next to Granny.

She had made her way over to stand beside Patrick who possessively put his arm around her.

Granny who still sat on the sofa with Teddy, looked up and said, "Hello Betty."

"How are you today?"

"Marvelous. I am spending time with my grandson."

"That baby is not your grandson!"

"He is if I want him to be. If I follow your definition of family then all I have left is Timothy...but I don't so now I have three grandchildren and a son…"

"He is not your son," Betty hollered.

Her voice startled Teddy who started crying. Patrick took him from Granny to sooth him.

"Mum settle down, you've scared the baby," Judy said.

"Look at that he's got time to hold this son," Betty said.

"Mum, what are you talking about?"

"He left Marianne all alone. He was never home. Barely saw Timothy as a baby."

"That's not true," Judy said, "When I was exhausted from being up with baby all night, Marianne was always bragging that Patrick took care of Tim at night. She said when he was home he spent it all with the baby."

"My Dad works hard, but when he is home he spends time with me. He loves the babies. He will walk all night with a fussy baby. He is a good father and loves us...All three of us, but first just me for a long time," Tim said quite passionately.

When she was done insulting Patrick she turned her attention to Shelagh and said, "So you're the one who used to be a nun. Such a sin, a nun fraternizing with a man."

"Mrs." Shelagh paused.

"Manning," she answered.

"Mrs. Manning, I can promise you that I renounced my vows before there was any relationship between me and Patrick."

"Shelagh, her issue is with me. It always has been. Don't bother yourself. Besides Teddy needs you."

Judy said, "Let's go back into the kitchen. You can see to him in there."

Shelagh wanted to stay a defend Patrick, but it was best she didn't.

"Patrick is a wonderful doctor who cares for his patients," she told Judy. She needed to speak about what was building up inside, "I know when Timothy was young there was a lot of work to do...I know because I was also working equally as hard. It must have been very hard for Patrick's wife, Timothy's mother to be alone so much."

"It was hard for her. Still she knew how important it was. I always thought he gave quality not quantity. With David, I had him under foot, but he was useless with the little ones. He's better now they're older."

"So he wouldn't want to hold Teddy?"

"No," Judy laughed, "I used to worry so about Patrick and Timothy. I am just glad he's found happiness again."

"He was so sad, both he and Timothy. He struggled to balance Timothy and his work. It was hard to see," Shelagh confided.

"I'm guessing that you found yourself caring too much."

"I lost my mother when I was little. That is something that Timothy and I share."

Shelagh was not going to admit to caring for Patrick too much. Judy could figure that out on her own.

Granny

What a disaster! She looked at her sister and said, "Betty stop."

"What?"

"You've come in here and insulted my family. You think you need to defend Marianne's memory. Well her legacy is sitting right there. Have you ever thought to ask Tim how he feels about things? No, I thought not...I will...Timothy love, you were sad when your Mummy died right?"

"Yes, Dad and I both were."

"Did you want your Dad to get married?"

"Oh yes. I helped with the asking. I couldn't trust him to get it right."

"Tim," Patrick laughed. He was now sitting next to Tim and Angela had come back and was on his lap.

"What about Angela?"

"They asked me first. I love her especially now we don't share a room. They didn't ask me about Teddy, but he is my brother and we were really scared we would lose him. I remember thinking if something happens to the baby, I hope Mummy will take care of him in heaven so he won't be alone."

Patrick put his arm around his son.

Granny said, "See Betty, Timothy is just fine. He loves his mother and thinks of her, but he is happy. I know that is all she ever wanted. She would be so proud of you love."

"Humph."

Granny looked up and saw Shelagh in the doorway. She saw glistening around her eyes and knew she had heard Timothy.

"Mum, we are going to eat now. I didn't invite you, because you don't care for my cooking," Judy interrupted.

"Oh I'm leaving." She got up and headed for the door, "Judy, there is dust on this table."

"Goodbye Mum."

David turned to Patrick and said, "Would you like another drink?"

 **Thank you to all the Granny fans out there. Granny is not over, but she needs new material/inspiration to keep her stories fresh. I try to not disrupt canon which limits things a bit. Therefore I am taking a break from Granny.**

 **I am working on a new completely different story that I am extremely excited about.**


	30. Chapter 30

As promised, Granny is back… Series 7

It had taken her longer than she hoped to fully recover from surgery and return to her own home. The horrible winter certainly didn't help. Thankfully her surgery and recovery was behind her by the time the weather improved and spring had arrived.

She was excited to be having very special guests for Sunday dinner. Per request of her grandson, she was serving shepherd's pie. She also baked a chocolate cake for the occasion. She knew just how to please Timothy.

Had it been that long since she'd last seen Teddy? My goodness, he was no longer an infant. He was alert and taking in the new face, hers. Such a precious boy, full of smiles, she mused. As she held, she noticed that he seemed to favor his Mummy in looks.

"Patrick, thank goodness he takes after his mother," she said.

"You're trying to start a row, but I know that your other grandson has a bit of me in him and you don't seem to mind," Patrick quipped back.

Angela had grow too and was talking up a storm. She was smart as a whip like her older brother.

"Goodness Timothy, soon you'll be as tall as your father. I'm glad I made cake, you need some meat on your bones," she said. Turning to Patrick she asked, "Do you feed this boy?"

"Shelagh does. You know perfectly well if I was still in charge of his nourishment, he'd be starving," Patrick said jokingly.

"Magda's meals are brilliant," Timothy added.

Unaware of this Magda that Tim mentioned, she raised a questioning eyebrow at Shelagh, who explained, "We've hired an au pair. She's Hungarian and she helps with the little ones, housework and cooking."

"Yes," Patrick added, "Timothy is quite taken with our live-in help. He even helps with the cooking."

"Dad!" Timothy exclaimed embarrassed.

"Timothy, every time I see you, there's a new girl you're interested in. I'd venture a guess that this au pair, is a bit old for you."

"She certainly is. I'm not sure bringing a single woman into our home was my best decision," Shelagh said emphatically.

Shelagh followed her into the kitchen to help get the food on the table. Out of earshot from the others, she said, "You certainly don't need to worry about Patrick. He's as loyal as an old mutt. That man still looks at you like he did on your wedding day."

"I don't feel as lovely as I did when we married. Having a baby changes a woman," Shelagh confided.

"That should be no surprise to you. My dear, you're a midwife after all."

"I know, I'm just wishing my girdle wasn't so tight."

"I've been wishing that for close to fifty years, myself," She laughed and Shelagh joined her.

Patrick poked his head in and asked, "What's the cackling about?"

"Patrick Turner! We don't cackle!" she said and added, "Do I need to worry about my grandson?"

"It's innocent although it's painful to watch him give chase," Patrick laughed.

Shelagh laughed, "Patrick, be nice."

"Granny, shepherd's pie," Timothy called.

"We best get this on the table. I reckon I need to feed the poor boy."

They enjoyed a lovely meal and conversation, Patrick asked, "How is Betty getting on?"

"Well you know, my sister's always been a right one."

"More like a dragon if you ask me," Timothy added.

"Tim!" Patrick chastised.

"He's right, she is a proper madam, my sister."

"I know, but I'd like my son to not be rude," Patrick said looking directly at Timothy.

She changed the subject. "So Tim tell me all about school and your plans for medical school."

She listen as her eldest grandson filled her in on his ambitions. Angela anxious for attention interrupted to tell Granny about nursery and how well she uses the potty.

"My you're such a big girl now, love!"

"Teddy's the baby," Angela informed her.

"She's pleased to be the big sister now," Shelagh explained.

"I'll have to get myself on the bus and come meet your Madga," she said as she was hugging Tim goodbye.

"Granny, it's Magda and she's not mine."

Patrick said, "You know I'll come get you anytime you want to visit."

"We have the room, you can stay over," Shelagh added.

"Perhaps I will one day soon," she said eyeing her grandson wondering how he'd grown up so fast. It seemed just yesterday he was wearing short trousers. She was so thankful for her little luvies and for Shelagh who brought joy to her two boys.


	31. Chapter 31

She stood at the door when she heard the car pull up. She smiled as she heard Patrick, who said, "Come on then Miss Turner, Granny's waiting for you."

Angela jumped down from the back seat and ran to her, calling, "Granny!"

Patrick smiled at her over Angela's head and she knew it was the smile of a proud father who loved his daughter.

"You're certain that you want her for this long?" Patrick asked.

"Of course. Someone deserves some special time with Granny. It's not easy being the middle child… I should know."

"Well I know Shelagh appreciates it," Patrick responded. "Although she will miss a P-I-C-N-I-C."

"Do you have time for a cuppa? I miss our little visits," Granny asked.

"Just."

"Well sit then. I've made a Victoria sponge."

"Tim's going to be sorry that he didn't ride along."

"I'll send some home with you. Don't fret."

"I never fret," Patrick said.

"You're forgetting who your talking to," Granny laughed.

Patrick couldn't help be remember the history he had with this woman. Once he actually feared her which looking back he realized, although he was a grown man, he was as vulnerable as Tim with all his crushes. Of course, he feared her because he didn't just have a crush on Marianne. He knew he wanted to marry her.

"Oh what did I say? You're looking gloomy."

"Just remembering all we've been through together… A while back, I had a rather odd situation to help resolve and I found myself sharing the story of my family," Patrick said.

"Oh…"

"Well I heard myself saying the words _late first wife_ , but it wasn't until later that I realized how matter of fact I said them. I felt guilty, because I didn't feel sorrow. My life is so full that it is suddenly hard to make room for Marianne's memory."

"Oh love, that is good. None of us need live in the past. Look at her… she's your present and your future as are Teddy, Tim and Shelagh. Your past shaped you… Loss has made you more sensitive to others. Your marriage to my daughter helped you become the husband you are today. I would love to still have my daughter, but I'm proud of the new family you made."

"It didn't come easy," he said remembering the ups and downs. Then he remembered his words to Mrs. Gani about how they built their family over several desperate elements. He had felt desperate in the past, but he didn't feel that way now. His life was full.

"No, but it came and you deserve what you've been given. Relish it, my dear."

"Granny, more cake please," Angela.

"Who can deny that smile," Granny said.

"Certainly not I," Patrick answered with a father's smile.

Granny kissed Patrick on the cheek at the door. He was bringing sponge home to her grandson. She thought of all the times she worried over Patrick through the years. A calm contentment came over her, her _child_ was happy and what more does a mother want.

"Okay Angela, what should we do first?"


	32. Chapter 32

Upon hearing a knock at her door she sighed and quickly dried her hands on a shabby tea towel. She had just prepared a cuppa. Betty knew better than to come for a visit right before the Dales was about to begin. Betty stopped listening when Ellis Powell got sacked last year and was replaced with Jessie Matthews. Unlike her sister, the daily happenings in Parkwood Hills gave her some excitement to her otherwise quite dull days.

Opening the front door, she was posed to tell her sister what she thought of her visit at this hour, but was surprised to see her grandson looking down at her. Looking down he had done nigh on three years she realised. The boy was a lanky beanpole, but the smile on his face warmed her heart and she forgot all about the pending happenings of Mrs. Mary Dale.

"Tim! This is a surprise. Nothing is the matter?" She suddenly felt concern about his unscheduled visit.

"No, but Granny, I was wondering if I could come in. You see with my exams and revising… It's just that it's always too loud at home."

"Oh my pet! Having little ones can't help you much with your school work."

"They're only half the problem," he said quite snipent and rolled his eyes which was a well practice skill that was meant for Patrick. She knew that Patrick must be responsible for the other half of his problems.

"I've just put on tea and have some superior biscuits I bought at the shop just this morning. I was hoping that your lot, might find time to come round for Sunday dinner. It's been an age. Now tell Granny what is wrong at home so I can sort you out."

"First if it isn't the little girls giggling then it's Teddy crying. It isn't like when he was an infant and cried all the time, but he has become a demanding little chap and when he wails it's louder than ever. Now that he can walk he seems to think that he should be doing everything with Angela and doesn't much like his play cot."

"Well I'm not sure I'd like to be confined when I wanted to run either. Mind I'm not one for running… my knees have seen better days. You've been a champ adjusting to all the changes in your life. It still amazes me how far you've come from fried bread or fish and chips most every night."

Tim laughed, "It wasn't every night but it seemed like it at the time. We had dinners with you and the housekeeper's meals…"

"Still it is an enormous difference, but look at you practically a man."

Tim sat up straighter and said, "I am a man. Dad and Mum don't see me as one though. They want to stop me from going with my friend and if I even mention a girl's name I never hear the end of it."

"Well young man, do you have a girl you fancy?"

His cheek were suddenly resembling a tomato and he stammered, "Not one that notices me back."

"Oh well the right girl is out there. Remember you have a lot of schooling yet before you're ready to have a serious girl."

"They make a fuss every time I go out. They have an aversion to the mention of rock and roll."

Granny laughed, "Every parent worries. I remember worrying about your mother when she'd go dancing with Judy. I thought she was too young. My worries were that she'd drink too much or come across an inappropriate bloke. Everything is different now, London is filled with foreigners and the music is not the kind that you can dance to, at least not the proper dancing."

"You sound like them." He said 'them' like it had a bad taste.

"You are a smart boy, but you have to be careful. The world is full of unsavory people and temptations. Concentrate on getting through your exams and don't lose sight of your goal, Doctor."

"I know… but…"

"Now you came for peace and quiet and I'm blethering on. I'll get to work on a fry up I with Sunday's roast. Does that sound good?"

"Do you have cake?"

She smiled. "Always."


End file.
